I Don't Like Your Attitude
by Ibbly5
Summary: Beca is angry and frustrated that she has to stay at Barden university, but meeting her teacher, Chloe Beale, gives her a sudden enthusiasm for college. But, little does she know that she's has already got herself a bad reputation with Chloe, who has started a personal vendetta against her...
1. Chapter 1

Beca remembered the first day she met Chloe Beale. She remembered it because it was such a shock. It was a Friday in September, and she was so pissed off she could barely think straight as she made her way to the very first class she had attended since starting at Barden university (English). Beca didn't want to go, she didn't want any of this. She wanted to move away from her shitty father, and live her own life doing the things she loved. But she didn't have a choice, she had to stay and she hated it. Beca was certain that nothing would change her opinion about staying at Barden University. But she was incredibly wrong.

"Excuse me, miss, you're very late."

Beca snapped around, ready with a cutting retort, then her dark blue eyes found light blue ones. She was startled and everything she felt instantly drained away.

"What's your name?"

Beca just stood there in front of the class staring at this woman as if she'd never seen a woman before. But she hadn't- no-one like this anyway.

"Uh, my name's Beca," she eventually realised that she had to speak. "Mitchell. Beca Mitchell."

"Right. Well. Please sit down."

Beca fell into her seat and stared, cheeks burning, at the woman stood at the front of the class. She was a little taller than Beca, she had wavy red hair down to her shoulders and these light blue eyes that were bright and striking. She was also slim and athletic. These were the things Beca immediatedly noticed about Chloe Beale, but as the lesson went on, she started to notice more- she had full pink lips that she often bit thoughtfully. Her voice was light and soft to the ear, she had a small scar on her forehead, her face was heart-shaped and it made Beca want to grab it and kiss her hard.

As of that day Beca found a reason to stay at Barden University.

But Chloe Beale did not seem to be on the same page.

"Why did you miss my first class?"

Beca turned around. Professor Beale had her arms folded tight and she was leaning on the desk glaring at Beca. Beca realised that she didn't go to the English opening class, but then, she didn't go to any classes.

The other students were filing out of the door and into the corridor. The way Chloe was staring at her...made Beca think that she really didn't like her.

"I- I'm sorry," Beca stuttered, taken aback.

"Other teachers have told me that you skipped their classes too," Chloe expanded.

Beca couldn't help blushing.

"If you think you can get away with that shit in my class then don't bother coming back."

"I'm sorry," Beca said. She felt crushed.

"Don't be late next lesson."

"I won't."

Beca took a step away from the teacher who looked furious.

"You've got an attitude," Chloe said. "I don't like it."

"I've barely said anything," Beca said confused.

Professor Beale glared at her.

"Can I go?" Beca asked.

"Fine."

Beca stole another glance at the redhead, then left the lecture room and headed home.

The first time Beca saw Chloe she couldn't believe her eyes. It was just a shame that Chloe seemed to hate her so much.

But that didn't put her off.

* * *

Chloe saw Beca Mitchell long before she saw her- well, long before Beca knew that she'd seen Chloe. Chloe couldn't possibly forget the short brunette that ruined her day- it was the fifth day of term, she had just broken up with her boyfriend Tom, and as she walked down the empty Barden corridor, struggling not to cry, someone shoved past her, knocking everything out of her arms, papers flying everyone and her coffee mug smashing all over the floor and splattering coffee on her new dress.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled.

Whoever it was stuck their middle finger up as they stormed off.

"Fuck you!" Chloe cried, sinking to the floor.

"Fuck you!" They shouted back.

Chloe sat against the wall and looked at the mess on the floor. She couldn't help but cry.

So when the unmistakably short brown haired girl stumbled in late to her class a few days later, Chloe couldn't help but feel strong animosity towards this girl, the girl who made her bad week a million times worse- the mysterious Beca Mitchell that teachers had complained so much about. And she didn't even have the decency to remember knocking her over? That was even worse.

Chloe tried to carry on her lecture as usual, but she really wanted to scream at this Beca girl. She tried not to look at her but she could feel the Beca's eyes on her and her anger kept ebbing away, she seemed so shy and she was really pretty...but no! Beca was rude. No.

"Why did you miss my first class?" she asked when the class was over.

Chloe couldn't resist, she had to have a go at her.

"I- I'm sorry." Beca had a sweet voice. Fuck. Be mad Chloe! Chloe thought, backing away from her and crossing her arms tight.

"Other teachers have told me that you skipped their classes too," she carried on. Beca started to look guilty. "If you think you can get away with that shit in my class then don't bother coming back."

"I'm sorry," Beca said again. Chloe was getting into this shouting business now. Yeah, shout at the bitch! Chloe encouraged herself.

"Don't be late next lesson."

"I won't."

"You've got an attitude," Chloe accused, enjoying the sad look in her pretty dark blue eyes. "I don't like it."

"I've barely said anything..." Beca said quietly.

Chloe glared at her. She wanted to shout more but she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Can I go?" Beca asked before she could lay into her more.

"Fine."

Chloe watched Beca walk off. Maybe she would bring the pain on this bitch from now on...Maybe.

* * *

**Author's note: hey, what d'you think of the first chapter? Let me know. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Aubrey?" Chloe said, flopping back onto the sofa, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag.

"Hmm?"

"You remember that girl that shoved me over and swore at me?" Chloe asked her friend.

"Yeah?"

"She's in my class."

"Oh."

Chloe looked over at her friend, who was lying on the other sofa with a weird face mask on and cucumber over her blue eyes.

"What's your point?" Aubrey asked wearily.

"I don't know...she's an asshole."

"Well that's really professional Chlo'."

"Hmm."

Chloe lay back and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Chloe had moved in with her best friend and fellow lecturer, Aubrey Posen, after her breakup with Tom. Aubrey lived downtown in a meticulously neat two bedroom apartment. They'd been friends since college, and luckily for Chloe they happened to end up working in the same university. If it wasn't for Aubrey then Chloe would probably be living in a motel; her breakup with Tom was incredibly messy, and ended with Chloe leaving their apartment and never going back. All her things were still in there but she never ever wanted to see Tom again.

"She was late to my class, and she missed my first class," Chloe continued to criticise.

"So? You teach hundreds of students, so she's an ass, it's not that bad," Aubrey said.

"I want to make her pay."

"Oh my gosh, you really have gone psycho."

"I haven't!" Chloe protested, sitting up, getting slightly worked up. "I'm so nice to everyone _all_ the time! I was nice to Tom, I was nice to James, I'm always selfless! But look where it's got me, people still treat me like shit! So fuck it Aubrey, I'm gonna be a bitch to people I don't like, I'm gonna be a slut if I want to and I don't even care I'm gonna be selfish for the first time in my life."

"Okay Chlo'. Glad I helped you with this epiphany."

"Good."

Chloe exhaled aggressively, happy with her new plan for life. No more nice Chloe.

* * *

Beca lay back on the grass and looked up at the cloudless pink sky.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or are you out participating on the quad?" a familiar voice drifted into Beca's mind.

She sat up to see Jesse Swanson, her workmate at the radio station, sitting down next to her with a blanket. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans as usual. They'd become friends since they started working together- at first she didn't like him at all, but when he stopped flirting with her she realised he was actually a nice guy.

"So, what are you doing outside?" Jesse asked again. "I kind of assumed that sunlight would turn you to stone or something."

"Ha ha," Beca laughed sarcastically. "I am here, participating."

"Why?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Beca asked challengingly.

"I just never thought I'd see the day that you'd leave your room, other than for work," Jesse shrugged. "What's changed?"

It was Beca's turn to shrug.

"I just don't wanna be so angry and stubborn all the time," Beca admitted. "I'm gonna try being nice for once. I've been selfish my whole life and it hasn't really got me anywhere. I mean, look at me, I'm here at college, this is like my worst nightmare. So I'm gonna be a good person as of now. I'm gonna be nice. To others."

Jesse gave her a weird look.

"You like someone," he said accusingly.

"I don't," Beca denied.

"That's the only thing that could explain this MASSIVE change of character in you."

"You're wrong," Beca lied.

"No, no I'm certain I'm right," he grinned. "You're blushing, that's why."

"I'm not!"

Damn my pale skin, Beca thought furiously.

"Who is it?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse," Beca warned. "Don't be a douche."

"Hey, I thought you were being nice," Jesse grinned.

"Go away."

"Well, I hope it works out for you and this mystery person, whoever they may be."

"Thanks," Beca said.

"Aha, so there is someone!"

"No!"

* * *

"I told you not to be late."

Beca spun around to see Chloe Beale looking as annoyed as she was beautiful.

"It's barely two minutes past nine," Beca said, confused.

"It's five past nine, everyone else is already here," Chloe spat, her arms tightly crossed.

It was a Tuesday morning, and Beca had actually been looking forward to this class. She wanted to set the record straight with Professor Beale, she wanted to be her friend. And more. If possible. But this was _not_ a good start to that plan.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Beca smiled incredulously, feeling totally victimized. "I'm sorry."

"Just sit down."

"Okay."

Beca took a seat. Wow, trying to be nice was not working. And Beca was beginning to think that Chloe really had something against her, like seriously...

As the lecture progressed Beca still watched Chloe teach, hanging on to her every word. She was so fucking hot.

"Beca, this paper is terrible," Chloe said, as she walked around the class checking everyone's work. "It's definitely a fail. Did you even listen to me?"

"Um, yeah I did, I'm trying my hardest."

Beca looked up at Chloe's gorgeous crystal blue eyes. They were even prettier up close. She felt herself blushing unconsciously and had to look away.

"Well it's awful."

Beca had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry, I just find this really hard..."

"If you turned up on time, maybe you'd find it easier."

"Do you have a problem with me?" Beca asked. "Like genuinely, have I done something?"

"Yes," Chloe said icily.

She walked off leaving Beca feeling incredibly baffled.

"Um, miss?" Beca asked, at the end of the class.

"What?" Chloe snapped. She was sat at her desk, aggressively marking papers.

"You never told me why you don't like me," Beca said quietly, desperate to know what she had done.

"Oh." Chloe didn't elaborate and Beca just stood there, looking at her stare at her laptop screen and awkwardly pulling at her fingers.

"So why...?" Beca asked.

"You don't even remember?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"Clearly not..."

Chloe sighed.

"You are seriously something else."

"Please, just tell me, whatever it was or is I'm really, really sorry," Beca begged her, taking a step closer to Chloe, trying to catch her eye.

"Okay. Last week, I was walking down the corridor. You pushed me on the floor and told me to fuck off. I was crying and got seriously burnt from my scoldingly hot coffee."

"Shit, that was you?!" Beca asked shocked.

"Yes, _that_ was me."

"Well, I'm really, really sorry Chloe-"

"Miss Beale to you."

"Sorry, Miss Beale. Can I make it up to you? Please?" Beca asked.

"No."

"Seriously, miss, let me make it up to you, I feel awful."

"Good, you should feel awful."

"I do, can I please redeem myself?" Beca asked. "Please, I'm begging you."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm trying to be a better person."

"And I'm trying not to be a pushover."

"You're not a pushover. Although, I did actually push you over...which I'm _really_ sorry about, and I'm never sorry, so please let me change your mind about me. Please. Chloe."

Chloe looked in Beca's dark blue eyes, searching for the right thing to do, but the way Beca was looking at her was making her trust her. Damn it! So much for being a bitch to her. Ugh.

"Fine," Chloe agreed reluctantly.

"Thankyou!" Beca exclaimed. "Thankyou, so much. Okay, so I'll tell you how next lesson? It'll be great."

"Beca..." Chloe began. "You're not planning on taking me on a date are you?"

"What? No. No. Why?"

"That would be inappropriate."

"Yeah...and you're straight...?" Beca asked tentatively.

"Well. That's none of your business," Beca noticed Chloe blush slightly. "But I'm not interested."

"Alright, alright. Not a date. I wasn't even planning a date. Look, I don't want you to hate me. So."

"Okay. You're rambling now Beca."

"Sorry. See you tomorrow."

"Sure."

Beca smiled at her and Chloe very nearly smiled too before Beca walked off. Yay! Beca thought.

* * *

**hey everyone wow thanks for the great response! let me know what you think of this chapter too? thanks for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe sat at her desk the next day, impatiently watching the clock tick. The class were working on a paper, and she was supposed to be writing on the board for them to copy down...but she just kept watching the door, waiting for Beca to turn up in her usual jeans and checkered shirt, with her numerous ear piercings, looking just as adorable as always. But the clock turned to quarter past eleven, and then twenty past eleven and by twenty to twelve Chloe had lost hope that she would even turn up at all. Great. So, she made a promise to herself to stop being nice and naive...and immediately afterwards she decided to take a chance on a girl that physically shoved her on the floor and swore at her. She was such an idiot. Fuck it. And fuck Beca.

"Hey, are you okay?" a student called Nick asked.

She'd noticed him on the first day because he was an older student- 24- and well, he was very attractive. He had floppy brown hair and brown eyes, and always dressed kinda sloppily. But Chloe had a bit of a thing for cute scruffy guys, it was her downfall. She also liked short alternative brunettes...

"Yeah, thankyou," Chloe smiled the first genuine smile of the day.

"You look kinda down," he said thoughtfully.

"No, I'm fine," Chloe tried to sound convincing even though she was reeling.

"Kay. Let me know."

Nick caught her eye and smiled an adorable smile.

But even after that, Chloe was still pissed for the rest of the lesson. Fucking Beca Mitchell. It was amazing how one person could make her feel so shit. Chloe was very angry.

"So, I'm having a party tonight," Nick said to Chloe at the end of the lesson. "Just seniors, no-one who takes English, and no-one who's too young to drink. You should come."

Chloe didn't know what to say.

"No-one will know," Nick smiled at her, his brown eyes glittering.

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess I could."

"Great. You're my favourite teacher Miss Beale," he winked.

"Thanks," Chloe blushed a little bit, he was obviously flirting.

"Am I your favourite student?" Nick asked.

"We'll see," Chloe smirked and waved as he walked off laughing to himself.

Chloe sat back and smiled a little content smile. Things were looking up.

* * *

"Beca you are...fu' I can't even find any words to describe how I feel right now, Christ, you fucking idiot," Patrick Mitchell ran a hand feverishly through his receding hair.

Beca didn't say a word. She just sat down in his big SUV, slamming the door and crossing her arms as tightly as she could.

Dr Mitchell's car was parked outside the police station. So, yeah Beca had spent a night in a jail cell- it wasn't even her fault, she never meant to break the stupid window. The night before, Beca, Jesse, Benji a girl called Fat Amy and her boyfriend Bumper had gone out to a bar, got a bit drunk, got into a fight with some old guys and ended up smashing a window. Of course everyone else scarpered, leaving Beca stood in the bar next to the smashed window. So they took her to the station, and the next morning her dad bailed her out. It was not a good night.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Dr Mitchell demanded driving off and down the road.

"There's nothing to say," Beca said blankly.

"There's a LOT to say, what the hell is wrong with you?" Beca's dad exclaimed incredulously, his face red with disbelief and rage. "You're too young to even drink in a bar! And you punched a guy and smashed a window with a glass?! What is wrong with you?"

Beca just bit down on the inside of her cheeks to stop her screaming.

"Beca! Fucking say something I just paid a thousand dollars to bail you out of _jail_! Beca!"

He grabbed her arm and she violently pushed him away.

"Just fuck off, it happened, it's over! I was wasted, I'm not gonna do it again, just get off my case!" Beca yelled aggressively, snapping.

"Don't expect me to pay for you to move to LA."

Beca was silent again, digging her nails into her palms so deep that she nearly drew blood.

"Did you hear me?" Dr Mitchell asked.

"Yeah I did!" she spat.

"I mean it. You fucking idiot."

Beca just glared out the window, he eyebrows so furrowed it was beginning to ache. All she could think was that she'd missed English. So Chloe was going to assume that she'd bailed on her and let her down again. Chloe was the only thing keeping her going. She didn't know why...but Beca had ALWAYS believed in fate and true love. And she had a serious feeling about Chloe being someone significant. And it was all messed up now. Fuck's sake.

* * *

"Hey Chlo'," Aubrey said, flopping down on the sofa in the coffee shop.

"Hi."

Chloe was marking some papers with a big cup of tea. It was her lunch break and she was in a better mood than she was that morning, now that she'd forgotten about Beca everything was clearer. She could actually be bad now.

"How's it going? How's your vendetta going?" Aubrey asked, sipping her latte.

"My vendetta?" Chloe asked her friend.

"Yeah, against that Beca girl."

"Oh."

Chloe didn't say anything, she just looked down at her work. The mention of Beca was enough to put her on a downer.

"I heard she got arrested last night."

"What?! What for?" Chloe was shocked.

"She was in a bar fight and smashed a window."

"What the hell?" Chloe exclaimed. Wow, that would explain why she was not in class. So she was a criminal too, fuck. Chloe definitely had to stay away from her now.

"I know," Aubrey agreed, grinning like it was hilarious.

"She was supposed to be making up for pushing me over today..." Chloe admitted.

"What?! Like...taking you out?" Aubrey asked, her blue eyes surprised.

"Yeah."

"You like her! It's so clear now! The massive change of character in you, it all makes sense!" Aubrey sat up like she'd just seen the light.

"No, I don't," Chloe denied angrily. "She's an idiot. I don't like anyone. I'm having a slut phase."

"A slut phase?"

"Yeah."

"Who have you slept with then?" Aubrey asked challengingly.

"Well...no-one yet."

"So you're not having a slut phase."

"Yeah, I am."

Aubrey just sipped her tea victoriously.

"I can sleep with people if I want," Chloe insisted.

"No you can't, you're the nicest person I know, you fall in love like instantly."

"No I don't, and I can."

"No. You can't."

* * *

"Hey shawshank," Jesse said as Beca opened her dorm door.

Beca forced a smile.

"Hey Jesse," Beca said wearily.

"How was the inside?" he asked, grinning a stupid smile like he was really amused.

"The inside?" Beca asked, slumping onto her bed next to Jesse.

Of course Jesse had made himself at home in her apartment. Kimmy Jin was out, Jesse looked like he'd slept in her bed waiting for her to get out of the police station cell. Although Jesse could be thoughtful...Beca wasn't sure that she could deal with him right at that moment.

"Yeah. Jail. Did they give you a copy of your mugshots?"

"Fuck off."

"Alright, alright."

Beca sighed and rested her head against the wall.

"Sorry Jesse. My dad's an asshole," Beca explained and he nodded, immediately understanding why she was pissed.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "Bec, don't let him get to you."

"I know. He's so horrible ugh...And I fucked things up with Chloe."

"Who's Chloe?" Jesse asked intently, frowning like her was confused.

"Miss Beale? I said I would take her out today, and make up for shoving her and being late to her lesson," Beca ran a hand through her brown hair.

Jesse looked shocked.

"You like a teacher?" he asked.

"Dude, it's not like she's old, she's barely twenty five," Beca told him.

"I mean yeah, she's _really_ _really_ hot but I swear teacher's can't date students," Jesse said.

"I don't care Jesse!" Beca exclaimed.

"Wait, you really like her?"

"Yeah!"

"But you never like anyone...I swear you just sleep with people cos you have needs and everything...you're a slut," Jesse said, confusedly looking at her.

Beca couldn't help but sigh again.

"Yeah but she's...different. I feel differently about her. Ever since I first saw her."

"Oh," Jesse said simply. "Bec, I'm sure there's nothing you can do to put her off."

"She hates me Jesse."

"How could she hate you?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of an asshole. I'm an ass to everyone but somehow people have liked me up to this point...but when I actually like someone she's not interested! I'm never being a slut again."

"That's not possible."

"It is."

"No. You never even liked me," he said a little bitterly.

"Dude, so what?" Beca was surprised that he'd bring that up.

"I'm so nice to you, but you've never liked me. You totally friendzoned me," he shrugged.

"Jesse...no offence, but why do you think that just because you're a guy and because you've been nice to me that I'll just come running to you? So what? Girls are nice to other girls all the time, just because you're a guy does not mean that I'm gonna date you. I'm not 'friendzoning' you. I'm just not attracted to you. It was your decision to be nice to me. I don't owe you anything."

Jesse was silent for a moment. Beca didn't wanna look at him because she was certain she'd upset him.

"Sorry. I just hate it when guys say 'friendzone'."

"No, I guess you're right," Jesse agreed quietly.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway. So you gonna try and apologise to Chloe?" he asked, changing the awkward subject.

"Yeah, I guess," Beca shrugged. "I want her to be part of my life. Like I've always kinda believed in fate. And I think I met her for a reason. It feels like I met her for a reason. Seriously."

* * *

"Hey, Chloe!"

"Hi."

Chloe smiled as she headed over Nick's threshold and into his messy apartment. It was nearly nine o clock and his apartment was pretty dark- Chloe wasn't surprised, Nick dressed so sloppily that this was definitely the standard of cleanliness Chloe expected.

"Guys, this is Chloe," Nick introduced her proudly to four other people- two girls and two guys.

"Hey," Chloe smiled.

"You wanna beer?" a guy asked where everyone was sat on some saggy sofas. He had dark blonde hair and was wearing a cool shirt.

"Yeah, cheers," Chloe smiled and sat down with them.

"Chlo', this is Darren, George, Emma and India," Nick said.

Darren was the blonde guy, George was black, he seemed cool, Emma was really pretty with big blue eyes, and India was pretty too, she had dark hair and was kinda alternative looking. They all were.

"So, how did Nick manage to lure you to his trampy mansion?" India asked, smirking.

"I don't even know," Chloe chuckled, drinking her beer fast.

"Can we play strip poker?" Darren asked. He seemed like a bit of an idiot, Chloe thought.

"Darren, seriously?!" Emma asked disapprovingly.

"No way," Nick said.

Five beers more and a few shots of whatever spirits Nick had in his fridge, the music had been turned up and everyone was a lot less uptight. And George and Emma had agreed to play strip poker, which was disturbing.

"So, you wanna see my bedroom?" Nick slurred.

They were dancing kind of. Nick was no dancer but his hands were on Chloe's waist and they were kind of like grinding...

"Sure," Chloe agreed, smiling.

"Kay," Nick grinned.

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom...

* * *

**Author's note: what do you think you guys? Thankyou so much for reading :) please review and let me know what you think. Btw I based Nick on Jake Johnson's character on New Girl, just cos I love Jake Johnson, not gonna lie guys xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh God."

Chloe slammed the front door, kicking off her shoes and falling onto the sofa. She tried to control her breathing but she couldn't. Holy shit. Holy shit.

"Wha- Chloe?" Aubrey mumbled, where she was lying on the other sofa.

"Oh my gosh."

"Explain or-" yawn - "Go 'way."

Chloe tried to stay calm, as she poured a big glass of wine, which was probably a bad idea, but she didn't know what to do. The realisation of what she had just done was hitting and it was hitting hard. Aubrey had obviously fallen asleep while marking papers because she was surrounded by essays and still fully dressed. Oh crap, Chloe thought repeatedly. Oh fucking crap.

"Aubrey...I just slept with my student," Chloe confessed feverishly.

"Who Beca?"

"No..."

"What?!"

Aubrey sat up where she had been slouched on the sofa, knocking over a pile of law papers and an empty wine glass.

"Shit..." she tried to pick up the papers but then shook her head violently. "No, okay, Chloe, so you realise you never had to prove anything to me...? Or to anyone?"

"I guess I really messed up..." Chloe admitted.

She ran a hand through her red hair. Her head was really pounding; it was about three in the morning and Chloe couldn't even begin to process the fact that she to work the next day.

"Yeah, I guess you did. Spill Jill."

"Okay...so this guy in my class, Nick. He's twenty four. He invited me to a party tonight at his apartment, he was being really nice, but I should never have gone, but I did and I was really drunk and it just happened. Oh gosh, I'm such an idiot..."

Chloe took a big sip of wine, trying to numb herself but failing.

"I'm gonna get fired, Aubrey," she said quietly.

"Look, just tell him not to tell anyone and don't let it get any further. Don't worry."

"I will. Gosh, I'm sorry."

Aubrey sighed and came over to sit next to Chloe.

"For what?"

Chloe shrugged. She could feel herself choking up.

"Look, Chlo' it'll be okay," Aubrey's tone was a lot gentler now. "You went through a lot with Tom, okay, this is totally understandable. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Aubrey realised that Chloe's eyes were full of tears.

"C'mere."

She wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders and Chloe rested her head on Aubrey's, trying to keep tears from escaping, but they'd already trickled down her cheek. A wave of fatigue suddenly hit her and Chloe realised just how tired she was.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Chloe said, wiping her eyes and getting up.

"Okay, me too. Promise me you won't worry about it Chloe?"

"Yeah," Chloe agreed meekly, feeling grateful for her friend.

Chloe fell through the door and onto her bed. She fell asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

Beca sat down in English the next day. She was actually on time for once, but Chloe wasn't even there yet. Beca had been totally buzzing about seeing Chloe today, all of last night. She was kind of worried. But she really wanted to try and make it up to her. Maybe successfully this time.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late...so, let's get started."

Beca's stomach jumped when she heard Chloe's soft voice. She looked as gorgeous as usual, in her work clothes of a blue cardigan and light pink shirt and a skirt. But Beca also noticed that she seemed a little...vacant.

Chloe's eyes flicked to Beca's, then averted immediately. Beca felt a rush of butterflies.

"So, chapter five, this is where..."

Beca drifted off at this point. She noticed Chloe seemed really tired, and she kept getting kinda flustered. Beca hoped she wasn't too upset about everything. She wanted to make it up to her. She wanted Chloe to be her friend for crying out loud.

"Hi," Beca breathed, smiling.

Beca had hung about at her desk after the class ended, waiting for Chloe to stop hissing at an older student called Nick, but when they were done, Beca took her chance and headed over to where Chloe was stood at the front of the lecture hall.

"What could you possibly want?" she asked even more poisonously than usual. Beca was a little taken aback, but then she got her shit together.

"I really really did not mean to miss you yesterday," Beca explained, trying hard to express just how bad she felt. "I got arrested, it was really awful and I'm really sorry. I was in a jail cell all night."

"I don't care. You're never gonna change my opinion on you because you've already proven to me that you're a jerk and I want you nowhere near me."

Chloe looked at her for the briefest of seconds then crossed her arms tight.

"Okay, you're right," Beca agreed, kind of sadly.

Beca didn't say anything for a moment, then she just smiled incredulously.

"Yeah, I am a jerk," Beca admitted, shrugging. "I treat people like shit, usually. I shut people out. I _punched_ a guy two days ago. But, there's something about you that makes me wanna be a better person, I'm not gonna pretend like there's not! I'm sorry. But you have to trust me."

"No. Cos there's something about you that makes me wanna punch you."

Okay, so this was much more hateful than usual, Beca thought. Maybe...maybe she had really messed it up. Maybe there was no way back.

"Are you okay Chloe? Seriously?" Beca eyes were filled with worry.

"No I'm not okay. Just go away, I can't deal with you right now."

Beca just looked at her. She realised that Chloe really did hate her.

"Fine."

And Beca slammed the door as she left.

So she was so stupid. Everything she said to Jesse...she was being a total hypocrite. Just because she liked Chloe and because she was nice to her it did not mean Chloe owed her anything. It certainly didn't mean that Chloe liked her back. In fact she'd been one hundred percent clear that she _didn't_ like Beca. So Beca, as usual, was still being a total jerk. Beca realised that Chloe was not in her life for a reason. Fuck it. And fuck her.

* * *

"I'm an idiot," Beca said, flopping back on the grass next to where Jesse was watching Rocky on the quad.

"Why?"

"She does hate me."

"Who?"

"Chloe."

Jesse shut his laptop to look at her confusedly.

"Why?"

Beca sighed and shrugged, throwing her hands up exasperatedly.

"I'm a jerk! I couldn't just accept that she's not into me, and she's not. She doesn't even like me as a person. She made that clear but I was too selfish to listen. I'm a shit person. I give up on being nice cos it doesn't work. She doesn't want me."

Beca noticed that her fingernails were digging into her arms really hard, and she stopped before she drew blood. She sighed deeply again and stared up at the sky, wishing she was a different person.

"No Beca, you're wrong," Jesse said and Beca sat up to listen. "It's okay to like people. It's okay to want people and it's okay to go after what you want, alright? Otherwise, how will you ever get what you want? And yeah sure, sometimes you do have to stop going after people if they're really not into you, but you're not an idiot. _She's_ an idiot. Because you're amazing. And you have nothing to feel bad about."

He was looking at her seriously, his brown eyes intense. Beca felt a rush of affection towards him suddenly; he was really a good person at heart.

"Thanks Jesse."

"Any time."

"I've gotta work at the radio station," Beca said.

"Kay. Good luck."

* * *

"So did you talk to Nick?" Aubrey asked.

They were in the same coffee shop again, Chloe was sat with an espresso.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He said not to worry about it. It was just a one time thing, he's not gonna say anything."

"You see! It's fine."

"Yeah."

Chloe drank her coffee fast. She should've felt better now that she knew she wouldn't be fired for sleeping with Nick. But she didn't feel better. She really didn't feel better.

"I also talked to Beca," Chloe said quietly.

"Oh?" Aubrey said, attentively sitting up straighter in her seat.

"I think I really upset her..." Chloe admitted.

"Why?"

"She apologised and everything. And I was really horrible. I told her to go away. Aubrey, I don't like being mean. I tried being a slut and it didn't work. Now...I'm hurting someone that doesn't deserve it. It's all backfiring."

"It's cos you're a good person Chloe. You never had to prove anything. You never had to try and be someone that you're not."

"Hmm," Chloe agreed softly.

There was a moment of silence where Chloe just stared into her coffee cup and Aubrey looked at Chloe, like she was trying to figure her out.

"You like Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"No."

Aubrey raised her eyebrows.

"I mean yeah. She's cute. And she's actually really caring. And smart."

"So go for it, she clearly likes you."

"I barely know her though," Chloe said honestly. "And she's my student."

"You're both adults, I'm sure you can work it out."

Chloe sighed.

"Well, it's too late anyway. I messed it up."

Aubrey looked at her redhaired friend sadly.

"I'm never being a bitch again," Chloe said quietly.

"Maybe that's a good idea."

* * *

**Author's note: hey thankyou for reading please review if you liked it or didn't like it or if you have any ideas idek anyway thankyou for reading :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed and Beca didn't say another word to Chloe. She barely went to class- she barely went out for that matter, except perhaps just to go to the radio station. Why would she go out? The whole reason Beca was trying to participate was because of Chloe, because she thought that if she was a better person then Chloe would want her. And for some reason she thought that she met Chloe by fate. Truth is, fate isn't real, you can't just become a good person after living your whole life being rude and Chloe never and would never want her. Beca barely knew her anyway. She was over it. She was over Chloe and she was over trying to be nice.

"Beca what's up with you?"

"Who let you in?" Beca demanded, as her Dad came into the dorm, shutting the door.

"Seriously," he said, frowning.

Beca crossed her arms hard and frowned at him. It was eleven o clock on a Wednesday and she had big plans of sleeping all day and avoiding classes.

"You think I don't know you're skipping classes? I'm an English professor, I work with your English lecturer."

"Who?"

"Uh, Miss Beale? You've not been to her class in over a week."

Beca's stomach jolted at the mention of her name.

"So?" she spat viciously, pulling herself together. "You're not letting me go to LA anyway so why would I go to class? There's no point."

"I was angry! You can still go to LA! But you're also going to English today."

Beca glared at him.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked. "Because I'm not going to some stupid classes if you're gonna be a dick and change your mind."

"Shut up and get dressed," her dad ordered. Beca took that as a yes. "And don't smash any more windows."

"Fine. Fuck off then."

Dr Mitchell gave her the dirtiest look then shut the door hard behind him. Beca sighed deeply and got dressed.

* * *

Chloe entered her classroom ten minutes early as usual, writing some book extracts up on the board. She felt back to normal now that Beca had stopped coming to class and reminding her of how much of a bitch she'd been. She felt a kind of guilt whenever she thought of Beca; she felt like she was responsible for Beca skipping class and ruining her education. But...out of sight, out of mind. Right?

Chloe's thoughts were cut off when the college students piled in, looking just as hungover as usual.

"Good afternoon everyone, great let's start," Chloe said brightly when the class was settled. "So, our last essay on how Freida is portrayed in chapter- you're la-" Chloe trailed off mid-word. Beca shut the door forcefully, gave Chloe a filthy look and went to sit in her seat.

"-te," she finished quietly. "You're late...Um, okay. Anyway..."

Chloe tried to teach as usual but she could feel Beca's eyes boring into her hard, giving her constant evils throughout the whole hour. It was really distracting.

When the lecture ended Chloe couldn't help but say something to her.

"Beca wait," Chloe called to the small girl at the end of class. She'd forgotten just how attractive Beca was in those tight jeans and low cut t-shirts...

"What could you possibly want?" Beca asked, defensively crossing her arms, backing away from her.

Chloe didn't say anything for a moment; her mind was blank at the steely gaze Beca was giving her.

"Are you back in class for good?" she asked finally, her voice a little weak.

"Yes," Beca said simply.

"Okay. In that case you're really behind."

"Maybe it's cos I was late."

Chloe was unsure how to respond. She really had upset Beca then...

"You need to catch up with the work," Chloe said, being teacher-y for some reason.

"Come on, we both know I'm shit at English, just fail me, you hate me enough don't you?" Beca asked. She looked sad and Chloe's stomach jerked guiltily.

"I..." Chloe didn't speak quick enough and the silence seemed to answer Beca's question.

"Fuck off Miss Beale."

Beca turned to go but Chloe grabbed her bare arm. Beca just looked at Chloe's hand like she was totally shocked from the contact.

"I was an asshole," Chloe said in a low voice. "I'm so sorry. I don't hate you."

Beca just looked at her with those denim blue eyes, making Chloe wonder how she ever disliked her in the first place.

"So?" Beca asked quietly after a moment.

"I'm gonna help you with your work, tonight. Let me make it up to you."

Beca seemed to mull it over for a while. Chloe's hand was still on Beca's wrist, but Chloe didn't even think to let go. The contact seemed completely natural, but completely exciting at the same time.

"Don't get arrested," Beca smirked.

"I'll try not to."

Beca smiled at Chloe, her eyes shimmering.

"Starbucks then? Six o clock?" Chloe asked.

"Sure."

"Kay."

Beca looked at Chloe's hand and Chloe realised she had to let it go. She blushed a little and Beca smirked as she walked off.

"Bye Chloe," Beca said sweetly.

Chloe grinned when Beca shut the door. So, things were coming together.

* * *

Beca felt a whole lot better after English. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Chloe did like her. Normally, Beca held grudges but Chloe was just way too easy to forgive. Maybe it was her crystal blue eyes or her pink lips, but whatever it was, Beca felt a familiar liking towards the pretty redhead.

At half five Beca took the bus down town. She was kind of nervous, but also excited...But they were only doing work. So it would be fine. Right?

Beca looked through the window and saw Chloe sat there looking through a book, looking totally adorable. She smiled to herself, watching her for a moment, then headed into the fairly empty coffee shop.

"Hi," Beca said.

Chloe looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

Beca sat down next to Chloe. Chloe was wearing jeans and a blue sweater and her hair was wavy where it fell on her shoulders. She looked gorgeous out of work clothes. But she always looked gorgeous.

"How's it going?" Beca asked, smirking a little bit at the awkward tension between them.

"Good. Can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah you can. I guess you kinda owe me a drink," Beca smiled.

"I guess I kinda do," Chloe agreed sheepishly. "What d'you want?"

"Um...I don't know. I've never been to Starbucks," Beca admitted.

"Really?" Chloe looked surprised.

"Do they sell beer?" Beca asked.

"I don't think so. I didn't realise you were so classy," Chloe smiled. Beca was just too adorable.

"Hey, this place is way too expensive for me. Don't judge."

"Sorry," Chloe teased. "I'll just get you a cappuccino..."

"Put some rum in it?" Beca asked hopefully.

"Why don't we just go to a bar afterwards?"

Beca grinned.

"Kay."

Chloe went to order Beca a coffee and Beca sat back on the chair, playing with her hair a little nervously.

"Here," Chloe said.

"Thanks," she took a sip then nearly choked. "Woah, is coffee normally this hot?"

"Yeah," Chloe laughed.

"Ow, my tongue," Beca giggled, but she was genuinely in pain. "Maybe you could kiss it better."

"Inappropriate," Chloe smirked.

"Sorry. Not sorry."

"_Anyway_, let's work."

"Kay."

Chloe got out a book and started talking Beca through the chapters, telling her about all the different perspectives she could take when writing her dissertation...But Beca was more interested in watching Chloe's lips then listening to what they were saying. Chloe carried on for about thirty minutes before she realised that Beca wasn't really paying her much attention.

"Beca, you know you're gonna fail if you don't listen," Chloe said, breaking Beca's Chloe-related daydream.

"Sorry," Beca said, blushing.

"If you promise to work at home we can go," Chloe bargained.

"Go to a bar?" Beca asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Kay. I'll work everyday for the whole year."

"Will you though?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, for you," Beca's eyes twinkled, her navy blue eyes on Chloe's crystal blue ones.

"Okay. Let's go," Chloe agreed, looking content with Beca's answer.

"Cool."

They left the coffee shop and Chloe put all the books in the back of her car (a silver Honda civic, from 2000).

"Let's go," Chloe said, locking the car and heading off down the street.

"Okay miss," Beca joked. She could barely believe she was hanging out with Chloe to be honest.

"So, tell me about you," Beca said.

"About me?"

"Yeah," Beca smiled.

"What d'you wanna know?" Chloe asked, looking amused like no-one had ever asked her about herself before.

"Everything," Beca insisted. "What's your favourite food?"

"I don't eat," Chloe said automatically, then blushed. "I mean, uh, I don't know."

"What? How?"

"Ask a different question," Chloe said awkwardly.

Beca realised she'd touched a nerve and made a mental note never to take Chloe out to dinner.

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?"

"That's the best you could come up with?" Chloe laughed.

"Yeah."

Chloe smiled and looked in Beca's eyes.

"Blue," Chloe said. "Dark blue."

Beca blushed.

"What about you?" Chloe asked.

"I like blue too."

They were quiet for a moment as they walked down the road, just looking at each other.

"How about this place?" Beca asked, realising they were outside a familiar bar.

"Sure. Try not to get in any fights though."

"Okay, but try not to get me mad."

Chloe looked genuinely worried and Beca grinned.

"I'm kidding! Come on."

They went in and sat in a dark booth. Chloe got two beers.

"All right, what d'you like to do?" Beca asked, looking at her intently.

"What, just in general?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know," Chloe giggled.

"What, what's so funny?" Beca asked her, smiling at the way Chloe's bright blue eyes were lit up.

"I don't know, just you," Chloe grinned.

"Just me?"

"Yeah."

"Just my face?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay. Cos _that_ would be too mean," Beca said.

"No, I like your face."

"Aw, so sweet," Beca teased.

"Piss off shawshank."

"Hey, I was only in a cell for one night!"

"Okay, okay," Chloe laughed, and drank her beer. "I guess I like reading. I like watching TV. I like my job."

"That's cool. See, it wasn't such a stupid question!" Beca said.

"It's just how you said it. Anyway, what about you?"

Chloe had her face propped up in her hands and she was leaning over the table to look in Beca's eyes. They were sat pretty close to each other, occasionally Chloe's legs brushed on Beca's and she got a wave of butterflies.

"Um, I like remixing songs," Beca told her. "I like writing songs, listening to music. I like music."

"That's so cool. I feel kinda boring."

"Do you like music?" Beca asked her.

"Yeah. I like singing."

"Aw, that's cute," Beca grinned.

"Like you."

"Miss, stop flirting!" Beca pretended to look offended.

"You stop flirting!"

"I'm not. I swear."

"Me neither."

Beca grinned at her.

"Will you get me another drink?" Beca asked cheekily.

"Sure. I'll get some shots."

"Woah, woah, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"You're a dick."

"Yeah I know."

They left the bar at midnight because they both had college the next day. Beca was a little drunk, but she had completely enjoyed spending the night flirting with Chloe; Chloe was just as perfect as she thought she would be, and they got on like they'd been friends they're whole lives. It was weird.

"You want me to drive you home?" Chloe asked.

"Dude, you're way over the limit!" Beca laughed.

"True. I don't have any money for a cab. I spent it all on your drinks."

"Me neither."

"Well, I live close by, I guess you'll have to come round," Chloe smirked.

"Okay," Beca beamed at her.

"Don't get too excited," Chloe teased her.

They got to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment soon, and Beca followed her up the stairs and into the large, tidy apartment. There was some blonde woman passed out on the sofa, and Chloe put a finger over her lips, signalling Beca to be quiet.

"I guess...you'll have to sleep in my room," Chloe blushed.

"Kay," Beca grinned at her.

"Through here."

Beca went into her room and sat on her double bed. It was a nice room, much messier than the rest of the apartment.

"Be right back," Chloe said, disappearing.

Beca took off her shoes and jacket, looking around.

Chloe returned wearing just an old big t-shirt that was much over-sized. Beca could see her tanned bare legs and it was making her blush.

"Don't get too excited," Chloe said, smirking at Beca, who realised she'd been staring.

"I'm not."

"Sure. So are you really gonna sleep in those jeans?" Chloe asked.

"I guess not."

Beca felt weird taking off her jeans in front of her because she could feel Chloe watching.

"I guess this is goodnight," Chloe said, getting under the covers.

"Yeah."

"Night."

"Mhmm."

Chloe turned out the light and they were silent for a few moments.

"Chloe?" Beca whispered, turning over to face Chloe. She could pretty much make out Chloe's face in the dark.

"Yeah?" she asked in that gentle voice.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Beca said quietly.

"Me too."

"I'm really glad you don't hate me."

"Me too. Night Beca."

"Night."

* * *

**Author's note: hey thankyou for reading pleeaaase review I will love you forever xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Um, hello," Beca said awkwardly, yawning and flattening her hair as she shut Chloe's bedroom door behind her. The blonde woman that'd been asleep on the sofa the day before was in the kitchen making some coffee.

She looked up suddenly and seeing Beca made her jump so forcefully she dropped her cup.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed.

"Sorry, um I'm Beca..." Beca introduced herself, feeling really awkward. Where the hell had Chloe gone, and how could she just leave her stranded in her apartment?! It was barely even nine o clock.

"Yeah I know," the blonde woman said. "Sorry, hi I'm Aubrey. I'm Chloe's best friend/roommate."

"Nice to meet you," Beca smiled, standing in the living room uncomfortably. "Um, where's Chloe?"

"I'm pretty sure she has a class at nine so," Aubrey explained seeming equally as surprised at their awkward encounter.

"Oh. Okay."

"You want some coffee?" Aubrey asked.

"Um, no thanks. I'm not a big fan on coffee," Beca thought back to Starbucks the previous day and remembered disliking the coffee.

"So, what happened?"

Beca wasn't sure what Aubrey meant, but then realised she meant last night with Chloe.

"Oh, nothing."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, she was drunk and I didn't have money for a cab so she let me stay."

"In her bed?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, you were on the sofa," Beca justified hers and Chloe's actions.

"Hmm. Chloe's not really one for drunken sleepovers," Aubrey was looking at her suspiciously.

"Me neither," Beca said quickly, but faulted under Aubrey's gaze. "Actually that's not true. But. It was totally innocent."

"Right," Aubrey nodded sceptically.

Beca felt totally scrutinized by Aubrey, like she was sizing Beca up to be if she was like suitable for Chloe or whatever. It was uncomfortable.

"So, I should probably go," Beca said.

"Okay. Sorry, if I've come off totally psycho," Aubrey said, laughing a little awkwardly.

"No, it's fine," Beca smiled.

"Kay. See you round then."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey," Beca said.

She knew where the staff room was because of her Dad, and Beca had seen Chloe head up there on the way to her History class looking adorable as ever. It was eleven now, and Beca had taken a long shower to wash away the fatigue, then dressed in her usual checkered shirt and headed out to class.

"Oh hi," Chloe beamed. She was stood at her desk. There were a few other teachers around, but they were busy and not paying Chloe much attention.

"Why didn't you wake me this morning?" Beca asked, pretending to sound upset.

A cleaner turned round and gave Chloe a really funny look, and Beca giggled uncontrollably.

"Beca!" Chloe hissed.

"Sorry, that was uncool," Beca laughed.

"Yeah."

"Nothing happened last night." Beca winked at her.

"Well, nothing happened while I was awake..." Chloe said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. So, um, I was just looking through this paper, and I really don't understand it," Beca retrieved an English paper from her backpack.

"No?" Chloe asked intently.

"No, I think I may need some one on one help," Beca said sweetly.

"Well, I'm not sure that that's fair on the other students."

"It's not fair that I'm thicker than a bag of bricks and they all find it fucking easy," Beca laughed.

"You're not thicker than a bag of bricks," Chloe smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you don't need to boost my ego."

"No, I guess I really don't," Chloe said. "But you're not thick."

"I'm seriously dumb, Chlo'."

Chloe smiled when Beca called her Chlo'.

"Well, I guess I can help you out tonight."

"Great," Beca grinned.

"Why don't you come round to mine at seven?" Chloe asked.

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye Beca."

"Bye Miss Beale," Beca grinned as she walked off.

* * *

"Why do you look so happy?" Fat Amy asked, as Beca sat down on thhe quad with Jesse and a girl called Stacie.

"Huh? I'm not," Beca said. On the inside she was the happiest ever.

"Yeah you are," Jesse said, grinning annoyingly at Beca.

"Shut up! I'm not."

"Well, I haven't seen you since the prison incident, so something good must've happened. Trust me, I was born with the instincts of a tiger," Fat Amy insisted.

"Come on, tell us," Jesse said.

"Yeah, I wanna hear too," Stacie said, chipping in.

Beca didn't know what to say. She hated being cornered. Obviously, she could not reveal that she had a potential thing with Chloe since she was a teacher. Obviously.

"You're dating," Amy guessed.

Beca blushed.

"Is he hot?" Stacie asked, and Jesse snorted. Beca shot him an evil look.

"Uh...I guess," Beca said.

"Do we know him?" Stacie asked.

"No. No, you don't."

"I think we do," Fat Amy said.

"Jesse come on, I'm leaving," Beca said, getting up to go, dragging Jesse along with her.

"You can't hide from the truth Beca!" Fat Amy called after them.

"What's happening then Bec?" Jesse asked as they walked around the quad.

Beca wondered whether to trust him, but she couldn't possibly keep it inside any longer, and just went for it.

"Me and Chloe went out last night, and I'm going to her's tonight," Beca told him. He looked surprised for a moment then he said:

"No way, that's great!"

"I know..." Beca agreed. "So you remember how I was trying to be a better person?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've kind of realised that...I don't have to try around her. I just am."

"That's amazing," he seemed genuinely pleased.

"I know."

"Just be careful," Jesse said. "She is still a teacher. And she was a real prick to you."

"Yeah. I will. I really like her Jesse."

"I'm happy for you."

* * *

"What the hell, Chloe Beale, how do I not know what happened last night yet?" Aubrey demanded, sitting down opposite Chloe at Chloe's desk in the staff room and staring at her best friend expectantly.

"Um, hey Aubrey, I'm fine thanks," Chloe smiled, tormenting her.

"TELL ME."

"Okay!" Chloe laughed at how desperately her best friend wanted to know.

"Come on then."

"Nothing major...I apologised, we went for coffee and did some work, then we went to a bar and had a few drinks. She didn't have money to get home and I was over the limit so I let her sleep at our's."

"Did you kiss?" Aubrey asked.

"No."

"Did you cuddle?"

"No."

"So, you both just awkwardly shared a bed and didn't even cuddle?"

"It wasn't really awkward...it was kind of more...tension-y."

"In what way?"

"Like...I just really wanted to fuck her...but I didn't...and I think she wanted to as well."

Aubrey laughed.

"So are you gonna sleep with her?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe shrugged.

"Not against her will," Chloe said.

"Okay. That's good to know," Aubrey chuckled. "She's kinda...more badass than your usual date."

Chloe shrugged again.

"I like that about her. I don't have to worry about be judged for drinking or smoking or being a bitch...I guess she just makes me...comfortable. And myself."

"That's good."

"Yeah. It is."

* * *

**Author's note: hey everyone, how am I doing? please reviewwww please thankyou for reading xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Just a quick note, I really love criticism so I know how I can improve and make things better for you guys reading it and for the story and my writing on the whole, honestly I'm totally up for it, but please be genuinely constructive because I do spend my time doing this and it's a bit disheartening tbh. But obviously thankyou so much for everyone that's supported me with this, I couldn't do it without you guys reviewing and reading honestly, thanks so much xxxxx**

* * *

"Hey," Chloe beamed at Beca, opening her front door to reveal Beca stood there looking cute in blue skinny jeans and a cool red t-shirt of some band Chloe didn't know. Beca was so adorable.

"Hi."

Chloe just smiled at Beca for a moment, leaning against the door.

"You gonna let me in?" Beca asked, smirking at Chloe. Shit, pull it together Chloe, Chloe thought.

"Sorry, come in," she blushed.

"Thanks."

Beca headed over Chloe's threshold and into the apartment. It was pretty much as spotless as it had been that morning when Beca was last there, except the papers that had been splayed out on the sofa had been moved. It appeared Aubrey was out.

"So, do you want a drink?" Chloe asked, as Beca followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you got any beer?" Beca asked.

"What is it with you and beer," Chloe laughed.

"I love me some Bud," Beca did a fake Southern accent and Chloe giggled.

"Well, sorry hillbilly Mitchell but we only have wine. I dunno if they have that back in Maycomb Alabama."

"Gee, wine? That wine sure sounds awful fancy missus Chloe!" her Southern accent was actually pretty good. "Just kidding I'm not that retarded."

"Right," Chloe nodded sarcastically, and smiling evilly at Beca, loving teasing her.

"Oh thanks, glad to know you have so much faith in me!"

"I'm kidding! You're very smart," Chloe put her hand on Beca's arm reassuringly.

"Yeah, I am."

Beca eyes were twinkling and they flickered to Chloe's lips, but Chloe looked away quickly, fighting the urge to push her up on the kitchen table and kiss her hard.

"So, I'll get you that wine and we can start with the paper," Chloe said, taking her hand off Beca's bare arm and busying herself with some wine glasses.

"Sure."

Beca got out the paper and went to sit on the sofa, kicking off her shoes on the floor.

"Here's your wine. Enjoy."

"Thanks."

Beca drained it in one.

"Holy shit Beca, you know it's alcoholic right?" Chloe laughed.

"Why waste time?" Beca asked.

"Hmm..."

"I guess you're just more sophisticated that me," Beca said grinning at how shocked Chloe was.

"No, I just don't wanna get wasted."

"Maybe I do."

"Great attitude there Mitchell," Chloe laughed.

They were sat pretty close and Chloe could see Beca's dark blue eyes twinkling again.

"Let's start then," Chloe said and started to talk Beca through the paper.

Chloe knew that Beca was not listening to her one bit but she carried on explaining anyway, mainly because she felt bad that Beca was failing at English and because she really loved the way Beca was looking at her lips.

"Do you understand?" Chloe asked her, smirking.

"Huh- oh um. Yeah," Beca blushed.

"You sure?"

"Um."

Beca's brain looked like it was about to explode. It was really endearing.

"You wanna go over it again?" Chloe laughed.

"Okay."

"Listen this time."

"I can't. You're too distracting," Beca confessed.

"Try," Chloe smirked.

Chloe went over the question again, slowly talking Beca through it, her blank expression gradually turning more understanding.

"I think I'm getting it now..."

"Good."

"Yeah. I'm never gonna pass this class Chlo'," she said, smiling sadly.

"Don't say that! We're just gonna have to work harder," Chloe insisted.

"Hmm..." Beca agreed, but not really very enthusiastically.

"Come on, so talk me through what we've done already."

"Nooo," Beca shook her head like a little kid.

"Yeahh."

"No. I give up."

Beca pouted.

"Maybe you need some incentive," Chloe said, shrugging innocently but failing to hide a smirk.

"Um, miss, what are you suggesting?"

Beca grinned at her.

"Nothing. Let's work."

Chloe looked away but she could still feel Beca looking at her with those dark blue eyes.

"Are you scared?" Beca asked in a low voice, smirking at the older woman.

"No," Chloe breathed. She could feel serious butterflies from the way Beca was looking at her. They were leaning in instinctively...

"Show me then."

And Beca just pulled Chloe into her by her neck, closing the gap and kissing her gently, instantly feeling all the tension between them drain away. Beca's lips were soft and tentative, but Chloe just deepened the kiss when her hands met Beca's waist, pulling her closer, and letting in Beca's tongue, desperately wanting more of Chloe. It felt so fucking right, so fucking good but she couldn't find the feeling that she shouldn't be kissing her student.

"Stop-" Chloe said, even though she didn't really want to stop.

"Why?" Beca looked at her smiling, because she knew that Chloe was totally into it.

"I...I don't know."

"Stop trying to be so good all the time, and just kiss me," Beca urged her.

Chloe looked into her eyes, searching for the right thing to do, then her eyes fell to Beca's lips again, and she just kissed the small brunette again, immediately finding her tongue.

"Good choice," Beca breathed, lying back onto the sofa as Chloe lay on top, pulling off her t-shirt.

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning with her arms wrapped around Chloe's body. It was light in Chloe's bedroom and the steady rise and fall of Chloe's chest made Beca smile with the memories of the night before. So it actually happened. Fuck.

"Are you just watching me sleep?" Chloe asked, rolling over and smiling at Beca.

"No..."

"You weirdo," Chloe giggled.

"Shut up."

"I have a class in like forty minutes," Chloe said, losing the smile.

"What?!"

"Sorry Becs."

"Nooo, don't go," Beca pleaded, kissing Chloe's collarbone and up her neck.

"Sorry."

Beca pouted like a little kid.

"Last night was fun," Chloe said, her eyes twinkling flirtatiously.

"Yeah. It was fun cos I'm so fun."

"Totes. You're the best," Chloe grinned teasingly.

"Mhmm."

"I should get up though," Chloe said.

Beca sighed.

"Kay. See you at lunch though?"

"Sure."

Beca watched Chloe get up and leave, feeling cold without her legs wrapped around her. But Beca felt happy. Very happy.

* * *

"Where were you last night?"

Beca turned around to see Jesse looking at her expectantly. She was doing her morning shift at the radio station, and hadn't yet been home to shower or anything, so her hair was still slightly messy. But she was still buzzing. Things felt good. They felt right.

"Um...why?" Beca asked, smiling at him.

"You missed your shift," he didn't look happy, but he was probably just tired. Right?

"Oh shit, sorry," Beca apologised, feeling guilty.

"Where were you?"

"Just. Out."

Beca walked away from him and went upstairs to grab some new stock to arrange.

"Were you with Chloe?" Jesse asked, following her. Beca decided to just tell him since she couldn't hold it in any more.

"Yeah," she grinned. "Dude, I stayed the night. Like, sexually."

"Woah. That's...dude," Jesse frowned. "No. She's your lecturer Beca, SHE is your LECTURER."

Beca was totally shocked and taken aback. He was scowling at her really angrily.

"Um...Jesse...that's totally uncool why are you being such a douche?"

"Because she's an adult that's taking advantage of you, it's wrong, no teacher should ever get with their students, it's not okay it's completely inappropriate how can you not see that?" he demanded, throwing his hands up in the air, and shouting right up in her face.

"What the hell? You were totally supportive before!" Beca just looked at him incredulously.

"Well, I never expected a teacher to actually date her student. I expected you to get over it."

"Oh my gosh Jesse. We are BOTH adults and I can make my own decisions, regardless of her profession she is a person with feelings and in a year when I drop English what the hell is it gonna matter?" Beca felt like punching him in his stupid face.

"You really think it's gonna last a year? You slept with her before you even went on a date, she's like thirty, you really think she's gonna stick around with you? _You're_ no good for her."

"I'm no good for her?"

"No."

He was breathing hard and glaring at her.

"How can you even say that?" Beca asked, choking up a little bit.

"Because you're being an idiot Beca."

"Fuck you. You're a fucking cunt."

Beca stormed down the stairs and slammed the door hard, wiping away angry tears. She felt so betrayed, like she had to choose between her friend and Chloe- Chloe this amazing woman that had come into her life and already made her feel so special. Chloe was beautiful and caring and Beca was so glad she met her. But Jesse knew her and was her friend. And he didn't like Chloe one bit. Which felt like a personal attack. It hurt. A lot.

An hour later Beca was sat in English. Even though Chloe was there and she was looking gorgeous and shooting flirty looks in Beca's direction, she was still fucking reeling. How could anyone even say that? Jesse was Beca's closest friend and he thought he could treat her that way? He thought she wasn't good enough for Chloe? That was Beca's best friend. She was completely cut up.

"Are you okay Beca?" Chloe asked at the end of the lesson, shutting the door after the other students.

"Yeah," Beca tried to smile, but just couldn't. "No. My friend Jesse just screamed at me, and told me I'm being an idiot about you. He said we won't last and I'm not good enough for you."

Chloe's face fell, she looked shocked and hurt.

"He's an arsehole then," Chloe said and Beca nodded.

"He's my best friend. How could he even say that?" Beca asked quietly.

"I don't know. It sounds like he's jealous."

Chloe took Beca's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. Beca looked at her sadly, searching for comfort in Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"Am I being an idiot about you?" Beca whispered.

"No."

"I'm really into you."

"Good."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca softly.

"But we shouldn't kiss at college," Chloe said, chuckling.

"Okay. Deal."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you didn't think things happened too soon...I'm not sure about it either, but yeah thankyou for reading, let me know what you think, thanks a lot :) btw I didn't mean to be a dickhead in the note at the top...I just felt like pointing it out sorry if it comes across rude, I'm really sorry. Thankyou for reading and please review xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Come out**_**_ tonight_****  
**

Beca looked at her phone. She could not fucking believe that Jesse of all people was texting her. Beca was sat in her dorm the day after Jesse yelled at her. It was one pm and she hadn't done anything the previous night or that morning- to be honest she was just taking the opportunity to play her music loudly while Kimmy Jin was out.

_**Are you insane?**_

Beca lay back and rested her head against the wall, awaiting Jesse's reply. She was genuinely shocked that he'd even contacted her.

Her phone started to ring and she pressed accept with a sigh.

"Hi." Beca's voice was cold.

"Hey Beca," Jesse sounded quiet on the other end of the line. "So, me and Fat Amy and Bumper and Stacie are going out tonight. I think it'd be nice if you came."

"Why do you think I would go?" Beca asked incredulously.

He was silent for a moment and Beca could hear him exhaling frustratedly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said finally.

"You're not sorry if you meant what you said," she waited for him to say something but he didn't. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it!"

"Then what are you expecting? Are you expecting me to just stop liking Chloe and go out with you instead?"

"No. Beca I want you to end it with her."

"Why?"

Beca was sat up down, getting flustered with anger.

"It's wrong."

"How is it wrong, we're two people that like each other?"

"She's a teacher dating her eighteen year old student. It's SO WRONG!" his voice was raised now.

"Fuck you Jesse, I'm never going to date you so leave me alone!"

"I don't want you to date me!" he yelled down the phone.

"Well stop trying to control my life just because you're angry that someone treats me better than you do!" Beca shouted back.

"How does she treat you well? She told you she hates you."

"So?"

"Wake up Beca! She's taking advantage of you!"

"Why are you being like this Jesse?"

"Because she's a whore and you're a fucking idiot!"

Beca's jaw dropped.

"Fuck you."

Beca hung up the phone. She just sat still for a moment, her insides burning with red hot anger. And then she grabbed her headphones and threw them across the room, punching the wall hard then punching it again until it properly hurt, until her knuckles were badly bleeding. Beca wanted to scream but she couldn't, she just curled up and the floor and let sobs shake through her small body.

* * *

"So how's Beca?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe's face immediately lit up at the mention of Beca. They were sat in the staff room at lunch, marking papers, eating sandwiches and drinking coffee.

"I'll take that excited look as a good," Aubrey said, loving the happy glint in her best friend's eyes. It'd been a while since Chloe had been this contented.

"Mhmm," Chloe agreed.

"Have you seen her today?" Aubrey asked, opening a packet of crisps.

"No," Chloe said, her face falling a little.

"You gonna see her?"

"Yeah. I'll give her a call right now."

"Okay. See you later Chlo'. I'm really glad that you're so happy," Aubrey smiled as she walked off.

Chloe smiled too. She was in fact very happy. Beca was great.

She pulled up Beca's number on her phone and pressed call, waiting as the phone bleeped.

"Uh, hello?" Beca's voice sounded quiet.

"Hey," Chloe said brightly.

"Hey, um hi Chloe."

"How are you?" Chloe asked, sitting back and chewing a pen thoughtfully.

"I'm...yeah I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. So are you free today, d'you wanna do something?" There was something about Beca's voice that was ruining Chloe's happy state, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was...

"Okay," Beca agreed but she didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"Well I'll see you in class too," Chloe tried to get some life into the conversation.

"Yeah."

There was silence for a while, where Chloe was expecting Beca to say something, but nothing was said.

"Are you okay Beca?" Chloe was beginning to worry.

"Mhmm."

"You're scaring me."

"Sorry. I'm just..." She never finished the sentence.

"Honey, where are you?" Chloe asked worriedly, sitting up to try and feverishly playing with her hair.

"At home."

"Has something happened?"

"No, I'm fine," her tiny voice broke and chilled Chloe to her core.

"Beca."

"I'm fine."

"Talk to me please," she insisted.

"I'll see you later."

"Don't hang up, Becs don't hang-"

The line went dead. Fuck.

She didn't know what to do with the thirty minutes before class. Beca sounded so cut up, Chloe wanted her to be okay, she was desperate to see how she was. Damn.

* * *

"Hey," Chloe finally exhaled when she saw Beca come through the door.

Chloe stood up, leaning against her desk, waiting for Beca to come in, half expecting a hug, let alone a hello.

"Hello."

As she got closer Chloe noticed that her eyes were red. She'd clearly been crying.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked gently, desperately wanting to reach out and hold her hand, but she didn't, because Beca's arms were tightly crossed and she was acting totally closed off.

"Jesse..." Beca admitted, digging her fingernails into her arm.

"What has he done?"

Beca shrugged and failed a smile.

"He screamed at me again," she was trying to sound fine, but her voice was undeniably weak.

Chloe's eyes fell to Beca's hands and they were bloody and bruised. She reached out and took one tentatively.

"Beca...?"

"I just got angry," she shrugged.

Chloe's eyes were brimming with concern.

"I know he's an total jerkbag... but I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Beca tugged her hand away suddenly, shocking Chloe.

"I'm not _hurting_ myself, Christ, you're making sound like some little teenage girl that's cutting herself cos she's fat!" Beca exclaimed, her face suddenly dark and her voice suddenly harsh. "You're not my mom Chloe you're just someone I fucked one time! You don't know me!"

Chloe was speechless and Beca's eyes suddenly became remorseful again, clearly realising what she'd said. Shit.

"What the hell?" Chloe asked, voice breaking mid-word.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, I..."

Beca advanced towards her but Chloe stepped away.

"No," she backed away from Beca.

"I'm upset, I didn't mean it...fuck. I'll just...I'll just go."

"Bec, no don't..."

Beca left. She'd really messed it up this time.

* * *

**Author's note: aw you guys are too nice thanks for review with your critiques, it was helpful to read, I hope this chapter's been okay, let me know I guess, thanks for reading :) writing this shit is like the one thing i like in my life right now ahaha so cheers guys, love ya ****xxx**

**btw, this is T rated, sorry, I don't really know how to write smut, plus I'm 15 so...anyway no smut sorry**

**also i'd like to apologise for the bad language**


	9. Chapter 9

"Chloe, can you come in here please?"

Chloe snapped around, accidentally knocking over a pile of papers. The familiar voice of her boss, Simone, had broke her daydream (yeah, a Beca related daydream). She was sat at her desk in the staff room, it was five pm later that day after the argument with Beca and well Chloe was not in a good way.

"Sure," Chloe agreed a little confused. She felt particularly uneasy as she got up and followed Simone into her office.

"What's up?"

"Sit down," Simone told her and Chloe obliged; she felt like she was a student at high school and Simone was the head teacher. It was demoralising.

Chloe had only ever been in Simone's office one other time- when she was interviewing for the job. It had cream walls with a timber door and a big timber desk that was meticulously tidy. Simone was the head of English at the university. She was definitely formidable, but Chloe had always seen her as good person at heart, despite the long hours she made everyone work; she was about forty with long dark hair and always wearing some smart blazer and skirt.

"Sure," Chloe took a seat at the desk, playing with her fingers uncomfortably.

Her boss was silent for a second or two, just looking at the younger teacher in front of her and seeing that she seemed a little vacant, and a little upset. She felt bad for Chloe, she saw a lot of herself in her and she didn't like seeing her looking so down.

"So, I've recently been informed that you may be romantically involved with one of your students," Simone broke the silence, coming straight out with it.

Chloe's stomach dropped about a million feet. What?!

"Uh, no..." Chloe denied, blushing deeply. Her mind immediately jumped to Beca's friend Jesse and a burning hatred began in the back of her mind.

"Obviously that would be unacceptable," Chloe's boss said, keeping up with the professional vibe, but then she softened, seeing how cut up Chloe was.

"Look, I understand, person to person that being a teacher is fucking hard and that it takes up a lot of your free time, okay?" Simone said in a low voice. "And I understand that it's easy to just say yes when a student is coming onto you. But it's completely against policy, and I'm sorry but if we get any evidence, then your job will be one hundred percent be on the line. I hope you can understand Chloe."

Chloe looked down at her hands, realising how shitty her life truly was at that point in time and feeling suddenly very upset. Images of Tom leaving, Beca yelling at her and Beca kissing her kept circling around in her mind and she closed her eyes for a moment until they were gone. Fuck I'm a mess, Chloe thought.

"I understand," her voice was quiet. "So, if...if I hypothetically was involved, you're saying that...I would be forced to end it with said...student?"

"I'm sorry. But yeah."

Chloe nodded.

"What if I hypothetically...couldn't?" this question was quieter and more intimate and Simone felt a strong wave of sympathy.

"Chloe, you're twenty four, you're young, you're beautiful, you'll find someone else," she assured her.

Simone really wanted to reach out and give the girl a hug, she looked so sad.

"Okay. I get it."

"Great. I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Simone asked.

"Mhmm," she agreed. Chloe managed to force a smile before she got up and walked out of the office, feeling completely upset.

Everything was going wrong.

* * *

_**Come round now please Beca I need to talk to you.**_

Beca looked at her phone, surprised at the text on the screen. It was from Chloe, but with no Xs and no smiley faces. This was weird.

_**Um, okay I'll be there in twenty minutes...**_

Beca pressed send, feeling confused and scared. Beca felt really guilty about yelling at Chloe earlier and she felt really guilty about running off. Truth be told, Beca just wanted Chloe to be her girlfriend. The thing was, there were so many things in the way; Jesse, Chloe's job, Beca's emotional problems. If only they could pull it together, it would be perfect.

Beca pulled on her favourite denim jacket and headed out of her dorm and off campus. On the bus down town to Chloe's apartment, Beca listened to some sad trance mix that she'd made a while ago. She couldn't possibly guess what Chloe was going to say but she prayed that it was along the lines of, "let's go on a date and be together forever."

After a quick walk from the bus stop to Chloe's apartment building, Beca found herself outside Chloe's door. She was nervous now. Screw it, Beca thought and just knocked.

The time before Chloe opened the door was the worst, but after what seemed like a lifetime, the door opened and Beca's breath caught at the sight of Chloe's bright eyes.

"Hey," Chloe breathed. "Come in."

"Kay."

Nothing was said as Beca stepped into Chloe's apartment, following Chloe who went to sit on the sofa. Chloe looked serious. She was wearing light blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt. Obviously she looked gorgeous but after everything that went down earlier that day, Beca felt weird touching her, so kept her distance, just in case Chloe was mad.

"Um, what's up?" Beca broke the silence with a pathetic question, immediately feeling stupid.

Chloe took a breath and looked Beca in the eye for the first time. She was sat right on the other side of the sofa, with her arms folded.

"Bec...I know we argued and everything earlier, but I'm forgetting about that right now," Chloe said in a steady voice and Beca sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God, because I'm so sorry-"

"No stop," Chloe interrupted Beca, putting up a hand to silence her. "I just...I just talked to my boss. She knows about us. Someone tipped her off."

Chloe's eyes were full of worry, and they watched as Beca's face turned from shocked to furious.

"What?! I'm gonna kill Jesse! I'm gonna fucking-"

"No, it's okay!" Chloe tried to shut her up, where Beca was sat up straight, her blue eyes wide and angry.

"It's not okay!" Beca exclaimed. She was mad but Chloe still looked calm, sat across the sofa seriously.

"No, shut up," Chloe told her firmly, and Beca actually did, sitting back. "What are we even doing Beca? Look, we have to end it. Or I'll get fired."

Beca sunk back into the sofa. The words began to form in her mind and Beca realised what Chloe was saying.

"I...I don't know what to say," Beca said meekly.

Chloe shrugged, but her eyes were sad.

"There's nothing to say," Chloe nearly whispered.

Beca looked down at her knuckles and pushed them into each other, bruising them further.

"There kinda is...I'm into you, aren't you into me?" Beca asked pathetically.

Chloe didn't say anything. She crossed her arms tighter.

"Chlo'?"

"Yeah...yeah I am," Chloe admitted.

"So then what's the problem?" Beca asked, her voice stronger, desperate for an answer.

"The problem is I'm gonna get fired!" Chloe told her roughly. "And I would never get employed again! Ever!"

Beca was silent.

"Okay. I understand. I'm being selfish."

Chloe bit down on her lip guiltily but saying nothing.

"It's not like we're in love or anything so..." Beca shrugged, totally not choking up...

"Sorry Beca," Chloe said, catching Beca's dark blue eyes with her own crystal ones.

"Yeah I'm sorry too," Beca's voice cracked. "I should go."

"Mhmm," Chloe agreed. "I guess I'll see you in class."

"Yeah. Bye Miss Beale."

"Bye."

Beca shut the door and hurried off.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Stop crying. Stop crying. Oh my gosh."

Beca wiped her eyes roughly and swallowed hard, running down the steps of Chloe's apartment, passing Aubrey on the way.

Why was she even upset? They weren't together. They weren't in love. It didn't matter. But she was still crying. Fuck.

* * *

"Talk to me, why did I just walk past Beca crying her eyes out?" Aubrey demanded, throwing down her bag and sitting next to her best friend, who was curled up on the sofa with a big glass of red wine.

"She was crying...?" Chloe asked weakly, sitting up a little.

"Yeah. What have you done?" Aubrey asked, gazing at her accusingly and expectantly.

Chloe shrugged feebly. To be honest, when Beca left it was hard for her to keep from crying.

"I told her we have to end it," Chloe admitted, taking a long drink of wine.

"Why?" Aubrey probed.

"Because Simone just told me that she knows about it and I have to stop seeing her or I'll get fired," Chloe said.

Aubrey still seemed to want more answers and Chloe couldn't possibly think what else she could say. Surely she'd said it all.

"But do you want to stop seeing her?" Aubrey asked, her voice a little softer.

"Uh, Aubrey I can't be arsed!" Chloe exclaimed, throwing a hand up exasperatedly, nearly spilling her wine. "Yeah I like her but there's just so much drama I need to get my head together before I do something stupid and _lose_ my _job_. If she wasn't a student, if she was more mature and didn't have stupid jealous friends then it would be _perfect_. But she's not. So."

Aubrey sighed.

"I guess you're right," Aubrey agreed. "But it didn't seem like you let her down very gently."

Chloe didn't say anything.

"I don't know what to tell you. I'm just sorry it didn't work out."

"Thanks."

Aubrey left Chloe to sit around moping in her own misfortune.

* * *

**Author's note: next chapters will be longer and more eventful**

**sorry for the angst**

**review with any ideas of where to take this? I mean I have my ideas but I'd like to know what you guys think...I know I've kind of lost the concept a little but I hope it's still enjoyable to read?**

**thanks for reading leave a review xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

As the weeks went by Beca realised that there really was nothing for her at Barden University. Sure, she spent the whole of her English lectures gazing at Chloe and remembering everything that happened but she knew that it was over. It was a memory and it would stay a memory. That's what hurt.

So now it was over Beca decided to just move on and forget it ever happened. She'd never been attached to anyone before, not like that anyway, so yeah it might've been harder since Beca had practically imprinted on Chloe the second she laid eyes on her...but Beca could get over it...right?

And since it was done, although Beca was still angry, she began speaking to Jesse again, mainly because she couldn't avoid him. He seemed apologetic and Beca was unconsciously angry enough with Chloe to not hold it against him too much. So it was this reason that Beca found herself at a Halloween party one Friday night in October, with Fat Amy, Jesse, Bumper, Benji and a load of other people that she knew by face but not name.

"Beca stop being so boring and come dance with me!" Stacie called to her over the music.

It was about eleven pm, and Donald's apartment was pretty dark and smoky. Beca wasn't quite as drunk or blazed as other people around and Stacie made her feel kind of nervous, particularly since she was so attractive.

"Come on," Stacie grabbed her hand, laughing drunkenly.

Stacie was kind of drunk, but Beca knew she could handle her liquor. She was wearing a slutty cat costume that showed off her beautiful long legs and a fair deal of cleavage. It didn't leave much to the imagination, but Beca was actually more slutted up than usual too, dressed as zombie with some ripped up shirt and her oldest denim short shorts.

"Dude, I can't dance!" Beca protested, but didn't pull away from Stacie.

"Yeah you can," Stacie said. She leaned in closer and said in Beca's ear. "You got a dancer's body."

"A what?" Beca asked incredulously, laughing, Stacie's alcohol breath still lingering on Beca's neck.

"A dancer's body, man you need to get on this level, I'm getting you some shots."

Beca sighed, but secretly enjoyed the attention, following Stacie through the group of dancing people to the dark kitchen where Fat Amy and Bumper were passing a joint between them.

"Here," Stacie gave her a shot and they drank one together.

It was a jagerbomb, Beca did a few more until she couldn't remember the difference between Chloe's crystal eyes and Stacie's hazel ones.

"You know, you're a lot more fun when you're wasted," Stacie purred, as Beca pulled her into the bathroom, pushing her up against the wall, going on tiptoes the kiss Stacie's full red lips.

"Shut up and kiss me," Beca growled at her, and Stacie obliged.

* * *

**_Beca Mitchell why didn't you tell me you could do that? ;)_ **

Beca took the phone out of her jeans pocket and grinned at the message from Stacie. She was in English and Chloe was talking animatedly about some book, but Beca wasn't paying much attention. She picked up the phone and pressed reply.

_**I don't know what you mean stacie ;)**_

Her phone buzzed less than a moment later and Beca pressed open.

_**Don't play innocent Mitchell, the secret's out, you're amazing in bed.**_

Beca nearly laughed out loud and quickly typed a reply.

_**Amazing? Gee thanks :p and I don't remember any bed...**_

Beca was grinning unconsciously, blurred memories of the party the night before. It had been fun. Stacie was great. She was hot and fun and Beca felt the familiar emptiness and self-hatred of one night stands. This was more normal for her.

_**Sorry, I mean, great in bathroom wall**_

"Beca why aren't you writing?"

Beca looked up from her phone and saw Chloe looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry."

She put her phone away, and wondered why Chloe's eyes had lingered on Beca's neck before she walked away, but as she brought a hand up to her bare neck, Beca realised there was a definite unmistakable love bite underneath her jaw. Shit. Beca felt her phone buzz but decided not to piss Chloe off further.

* * *

Chloe had watched Beca everyday for the past week and a half, seeing a withdrawn, quiet and generally down pattern of behaviour with her. But today was a definite change. Beca was disinterested in her (she was always very aware of Beca's blue eyes following her around as she taught), and had the face of someone texting a crush. And Chloe's heart twinged when she saw a red lovebite on Beca's neck.

Yeah Chloe broke it off. But...she still couldn't fight the vivid dreams of Beca's lips on her own, or the way her heart skipped a beat when Beca walked into class looking so gorgeous. Fuck, why couldn't it just have worked out? She wanted Beca again. She didn't want Beca with anyone else. Fuck.

Chloe watched Beca leave, getting her phone out again. She felt like crying.

* * *

_**And it takes all my strength not to dig you up  
From the ground in which you lay  
The biggest part of me  
You were the greatest thing  
And now you're just a memory  
To let go of.**_

_**In the mourning I'll rise**_  
_**In the mourning I'll let you die**_  
_**In the mourning all my sorries.**_

"You're singing Paramore?" Chloe snapped around to see Aubrey coming into the apartment. "Jeez, you must be really cut up."

"I'm fine," Chloe nearly growled.

"Really?"

Chloe was sat on the sofa with her guitar. It was nine o clock so it was pretty dark in the apartment, but Chloe didn't even have the motivation to get up and turn on the lights.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey inquired, putting down her things and turning on the lights.

"She's dating someone new," Chloe shrugged, trying not to choke up.

She put down her guitar and crossed her arms tightly, glaring at the TV screen and wondering why she was getting so fucking jealous over Beca.

"How do you know?" Aubrey asked supportively sitting next to her best friend.

Chloe shrugged again.

"She was texting all lesson and she had a few lovebites on her neck. It's pretty self-explanatory."

"Ah."

Aubrey knew there was nothing she could say to comfort Chloe. And Chloe knew that it was gonna hurt for a long while. But eventually it'd be easier. Chloe just wished that Beca hadn't forgotten her so quickly.

* * *

"Hey stud."

"Hey!"

Beca walked into the bar and slid into the booth next to Stacie and opposite Jesse.

Stacie gave her a hug and planted a kiss on Beca's cheek, making Beca blush.

It was dark and there were a lot of drinks on the table, clearly Jesse was anticipating another piss-up since he'd bought like ten tequila shots, but Beca was still slightly hungover from the party the night before. She was also confused as to what the whole deal with Stacie was now. Stacie was NOT a relationship person, everyone in the whole world knew that. So what were they? Friends? Friends with benefits? Beca had no idea. She'd never kept in touch with any previous one night stands.

"You want a beer?" Jesse asked.

"Sure," Beca agreed.

"Kay be right back."

And he left Beca and Stacie alone.

"What's up then Beca?" Stacie asked. Their legs were touching under the table and the contact just felt natural. It was more comforting than exciting for Beca anyway.

"Nothing, so, uh, I was wondering, where do we go from...last night?" Beca asked, blushing awkwardly.

"Wherever you want," Stacie winked at her.

"Seriously," Beca insisted.

"Well. It can be a one time thing," she suggested. "Or a two time thing. Or a thing whenever you feel like having hot sex with a sexy brunette."

Beca was relieved. Nothing serious then.

"Okay," Beca smiled at her.

"What are you two birds clucking about?" Jesse asked loudly, coming back to sit down.

"Me and Beca were just arranging to be fuckbuddies," Stacie said, causing Jesse to choke on his beer.

Beca giggled.

She may not have Chloe. But...things weren't all that bad.

* * *

**Author's note: sorry everyone...**

**OMFG can we all just take a moment to appreciate the fact that I saw Paramore last night and it was amazing and they were amazing yeah omg**

**but sorry about Stacie...I hope you don't hate me too much.**

**please review with your thoughts on this update or with any ideas?**

**thankyou for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey sexy I'm outside your class," Stacie said down the phone.

"Shhh!" Beca hissed, wondering why the hell she even picked up the phone.

"Sorry," Stacie laughed. She sounded a bit drunk. "I'll just wait til you're done."

"Okay? Bye."

"Bye babe."

Beca looked at the window of the door and saw Stacie waving at her, wondering what Stacie wanted. She was so annoying, but kind of endearing at the same time.

It seemed like Beca spent all of her time in English class- or maybe it was just because that was the one class she actually made an effort to go to (chemistry, french and philosophy- not so much, the teacher's there were not really worth making an effort for). Although Beca had convinced herself that she'd let go of Chloe, she couldn't deny that she did miss talking to the gorgeous redhead and she often found herself remembering everything that happened in heated dreams. Sometimes she'd be lying in bed and wish that Chloe was there holding her. The arrangement with Stacie was fun but well...it kinda left her feeling used; Stacie never stuck around for the morning. But...that was more what Beca was used to...what she deserved.

"Thank God, that lesson went on forever!" Stacie exclaimed, hugging Beca tightly, kissing her hello on her neck.

Beca blushed, feeling Chloe's eyes on her back as she walked out the lecture hall door. Fuck, why did she feel so guilty about this?

"Sorry," Beca said, her hand slipping easily into Stacie's as they walked down the corridor, glad to be getting away from Chloe's hurt gaze. "So what's the occasion? You usually only turn up when you want sex."

"Yeah...?"

Beca laughed.

"Dude, it's four pm, you're drunk."

"Psshh I'm not drunk. And we did it at ten am the other day..." Stacie protested.

"Hmm..." Beca said.

"My dorm is free right now?" Stacie's eyes were twinkling flirtatiously.

Beca fought a grin.

"Okay, let's go."

"Yay!"

* * *

"I wanna date someone," Chloe announced, sitting down next to Aubrey in the coffee shop.

Aubrey looked up from her laptop, kind of surprised at Chloe's decisive outburst. There was a really determined look in Chloe's crystal blue eyes.

"Okay," Aubrey said, putting the laptop down. Chloe looked really animated. "Is this Beca related...?"

"No...yeah...No! Yeah a little bit. But no."

Aubrey laughed at her best friend arguing with herself. Well, this was new.

"Well, have fun with that," Aubrey said.

"Yeah thanks. I'm getting a coffee be right back."

She got in the queue, behind a tall blonde guy wearing a tight fitting grey t-shirt. She felt...weird. She wanted to get over Beca. She wanted to prove to herself that she was over that little brunette. And she wanted it to be true, so desperately.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing you say you want to date someone."

Chloe was surprised when this guy with the English accent turned round to look at her with dark blue eyes.

"I- uh - uhm," she stuttered, totally embarrassed at the way this gorgeous guy was looking at her.

"Sorry, I'm being creepy," he said, kindly.

"No, um," Chloe was blushing a lot. He was so fucking attractive, and she tried not to stare.

"I'm Luke," he said, smiling at Chloe friendlily.

"Chloe."

He held out a big hand for her to shake, and Chloe's heart sped up as his hand lingered on hers.

"Nice to meet you Chloe."

"Um, yeah, you too," Chloe said.

Their eyes met for a moment, then Chloe looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked her, a suggestive look in his eyes.

Chloe was not dumb, she knew not to trust guys that she didn't know...but...what did she have to lose?

"Sure. Can I um have Earl grey?"

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Um yeah, why?"

"Sorry, I'm English, I just can't drink your country's tea," he laughed.

"Oh right, okay. I've never had tea from England," Chloe said.

"Maybe we could drink some together sometime," he replied smooothly and Chloe grinned unconsciously.

"Okay."

Luke ordered her drink and Chloe shot an excited look at Aubrey as they went to sit down at a table next to the window.

* * *

Beca left Stacie's at about six, and headed down town to look for a CD to mix...She felt sad again.

As she walked down the street, she looked up and saw Chloe sat in the window of some coffee shop with some good looking blonde guy. They looked pretty fucking cosy. Her heart tightened painfully, and she stood staring for a moment across the street- then Chloe looked up at her and she blushed and hurried off feeling like a total idiot.

Fuck. Ugh, she did not want Chloe dating some guy. Sure, Beca had Stacie...no she wanted Chloe for crying out loud. It was Chloe, it had been Chloe since she first even saw her, she was being so stupid, she was clearly in love with Chloe, it was glaringly obvious. Why could they not just be together? Why?

Despite this epiphany, nothing changed for Beca throughout the next week, but a lot changed for Chloe.

Chloe and Luke had been out twice but not kissed yet. Chloe liked him. She liked his big arms, his posh London accent, his blonde hair. But he didn't feel like home. Not in the way someone else did...

"Hey," Beca said at the end of the English lecture.

Chloe span around, surprised. Beca had not spoken to her in over a week.

"Oh. Hi."

Chloe awkwardly looked at her hands, feeling uncomfortable under Beca's gaze.

"You're dating someone," Beca said slightly accusingly, like she was jealous.

Chloe blushed. She didn't know what to say.

"Uh, yeah...So are you?"

Beca frowned.

"No I'm not."

Chloe was confused.

"That girl...? The tall one?" she inquired.

"Stacie? We are not dating," Beca shook her head definitively.

"Why not...?" she was kind of glad to know that they weren't dating.

"She...is not...we're...she's not the girlfriend type," Beca said uncomfortably.

Chloe realised what she meant.

"You're fuckbuddies."

"Uh, yeah."

There was silence between them.

"I fucking miss you," Beca's voice was desperate.

Chloe didn't say anything but Beca took a step closer to Chloe, slowly backing her up against the desk.

"Chloe," Beca insisted.

Chloe hit the desk, and Beca kept coming closer until Chloe could feel Beca's intoxicating breath against her lips. Her heart started to flutter in a familiar way.

"But...we can't," Chloe said pathetically, searching in Beca's dark blue eyes for some reason to push her away. But she couldn't find one.

"We can't be friends?" Beca asked, reaching up and brushing a strand of red hair from Chloe's eyes. Chloe bit her lip and shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

"Chloe..."

Chloe didn't know what to do...then she just gave in, and grabbed Beca shirt, pulling her into her and kissing her hard. This was clearly the action Beca wanted, because her hands found Chloe's waist, pushing her backwards on the desk so she was sat on the desk, wrapping her legs around Beca's body. Beca's lips were so fucking perfect, they felt so right, and she immediately let Beca's tongue in, accidentally letting out a little moan. Chloe's arms snaked round Beca's neck, getting lost in her brown hair, remembering just how perfect Beca was for her.

"Stop" Chloe gasped, pushing her off and unravelling herself from the short brunette. "I have a class in five minutes."

Beca just glared at her.

"Fine," Beca said icily.

"Sorry," Chloe said called after her.

"Whatever," Beca walked out.

Fuck.

* * *

**Author's note: um two chapters in a day what the hell is this? Too much time on my hands that's what lol**

**hope you enjoy**

**please please please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: yesterday I updated two chapters and finished my other story, lol I was supposed to be revising for a maths exam today but turns out I'm still ill I can't even speak let alone do maths...I'm gonna have to ACTUALLY revise today, so maybe only one update. thanks for reviewing and reading, it means a lot, thanks to everyone that's given me ideas too I couldn't do it without you guys :) xxxxx **

* * *

Chloe didn't know why she kept pushing Beca away; it was odd because usually Chloe clung to people and let them in immediately. But in this case Chloe was fully shutting Beca out. Of course, she told herself that it was just because of her job. But when you're in love with someone should that really matter? Beca didn't seem to think so. And what would it matter in a few months at the end of the year anyway? Chloe knew she was unnecessarily hurting Beca and unnecessarily creating drama. They could've found a way to make it work, she knew that. But something inside Chloe was afraid; Beca already had a strong hold on her. She could hurt her so much, just like Tom did. Except Beca could hurt her more than Tom. And that was really scary.

But Beca never wanted to let anyone in. E.V.E.R. She pushed everyone away; Jesse, her parents, even Stacie. Except for Chloe. She was desperate for her to be around. She was so in love with the woman it physically hurt. But Beca began to think that, Chloe must not feel the same way, otherwise they would be together. Because if she felt the way Beca did then she would not push Beca away.

So November came and it started to get cold, and Luke started to get impatient with Chloe constantly finding excuses not to go home with him.

"Chloe do you not like me or something?" he sighed, leaning against his car at the end of the night.

They'd just been to the movies and it was eleven pm. Chloe liked dating him, buttt she didn't feel much when they kissed. And after two weeks together he was beginning to see this.

Chloe's stomach dropped. She was hoping that this conversation would not ever have to happen.

"I..." she began, crossing her arms tight across her body, partially because she was so cold and was only wearing a blue jumper. He tried to catch her eye but she was just staring at his shoes.

"Just be honest please," Luke insisted, taking a step closer to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess...I do like you," Chloe said weakly.

"But..." he said, knowing what was coming.

She sighed.

"But I'm still kinda into someone else."

Chloe shrugged, and the silence between them was a little painful. He dropped his hand.

"Are you cheating?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"No, no," she frowned and shook her head. "I just, I'm not quite over them. Yet."

"Okay."

He crossed his arms too now, and Chloe tried not to look at his biceps because they were so sexy, and she knew she would miss them after what was inevitbly about to happen.

"So you wanna break up then?" he sighed, voicing both of their thoughts.

Chloe just looked at him sadly and nodded.

"Yeah," her voice broke. Why was she getting upset about Luke?!

"Okay. Cool."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and tried to smile but it looked very pained.

"Sorry," Chloe offered half-heartedly.

"No, it's fine," Luke lied. "We've not exactly been dating long so."

"Yeah. I guess...I guess I might see you around?" she asked pathetically.

"Sure. Bye Chloe."

He hugged her in one of his amazing warm hugs, and they lingered for a moment before Chloe smiled and walked off home.

Why was she constantly breaking up with people?! Why?!

* * *

"Stacie?" Beca slurred down the phone. "Stacie, I don't know where you are dude but I really need someone here right now man, I am wasted please come meet me please, I'm at Bumper's party, dude oh shit-"

Beca put down the phone to puke all over the floor.

She was sat against the wall outside Bumper's apartment, head pounding and stomach churning. Music was blaring on the other side of the door and she could hear people singing and dancing. Beca had been feeling particularly upset about Chloe and had been kind of an idiot and drank way too much. And now she was just slumped against the wall, wishing someone cared about her enough to come and help her. But even Stacie wasn't picking up.

"Sorry, I just puked," Beca picked up the phone again and started rambling more, then her phone started ringing- it was Stacie.

"Oh thank God, hey Stace!" Beca finally exhaled.

"Um, hey."

"Dude I am fucking pissed how do you know if you have alcohol poisoning...? I think I have it, I feel like I'm dying," Beca laughed, but then got hit by a wave of nausea.

"Stacie come back," Beca heard in the background. It was not Stacie's voice. Beca was confused...

"Is there someone else there...?" She asked.

Stacie didn't say anything for a moment but she could hear whispering on the other side of the phone.

"Uh, yeah," she said finally. "Hun, where are you?"

"Are you hooking up with someone right now?" Beca demanded.

"Um, yeah I am," Stacie admitted and Beca felt furious all of a sudden, she wasn't even sure why.

"Fuck you then!"

"Why are you angry-?"

Beca threw the phone across the corridor and punched the wall hard. Then she curled up into a little ball and cried. Fuck.

* * *

So Beca woke up the next day, freezing cold in the corridor outside Bumper's dorm. It was eleven am, and she'd just missed chemistry class, but like she would've learnt anyway. She couldn't remember a whole lot about the night before, she knew that she felt totally abandoned. She could remember asking Stacie to help her when she was puking and then Stacie saying she was fucking someone else. Obviously they were just fuckbuddies...but Beca just felt like there was literally no-one in her life that genuinely gave a shit about her. It was painful.

She felt like total shit, but somehow made it into English class thirty minutes later. It was tough to even walk since she was so hungover and had to stop twice to puke, but eventually she fell through the lecture hall room on time and made it to her seat.

Throughout the lesson Beca just watched Chloe, remembering how much she fucking liked her. It physically hurt.

"Chloe, I'm sorry..." Beca rambled, when the lesson was over. "You're not into me...I get it...I understand. You deserve better than me so. So I just need to back off."

Beca was keeping her distance this time, and she had to hold onto a table for support, her head pounding painfully.

"Yeah..." Chloe agreed reluctantly. She seemed particularly quiet today, Beca thought, which was slightly weird.

"Okay," Beca said. "Bye."

And she turned to stagger off, feeling sorry for herself.

"Wait," Chloe called after her.

Beca turned around, surprised.

"Yeah?"

"D'you wanna hang out sometime?" Chloe asked, awkwardly tugging at her hands.

Beca face broke out into a huge smile.

"Sure," she agreed in a quiet voice.

"Okay," Chloe couldn't help smiling too, Beca's happiness was infectious. "I'll text you."

"Yay. Maybe not today though," Beca said.

"No," Chloe laughed.

"Okay. Bye," Beca grinned and left the lecture hall.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think...? was it too short? I'm sorry if it was...but it does kinda feel like a standalone chapter and that beca and chloe hanging out should be a new chapter...? what do you guys think? anyway drop me a review thanks for reading xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

_**You free tonight?**_

Chloe nervously typed out the text on her phone, afraid of what the reply would be.

It was Friday evening, so obviously Beca would not be free, she'd probably be fucking that tall girl, who was Chloe even kidding, man she was stupid to even ask. She felt like a total idiot and just wished she could take the text back.

**_Hey! Yeah I'm free_**

Chloe's stomach dropped about a million feet when the message appeared. Shit.

**_Okay cool, you wanna have a drink or something?_**

She pressed send, biting her lip, still convinced Beca was taking the piss or something. Chloe was sat at home by herself, marking a couple of papers.

_**Yeah, I'd love to. How about that bar we went to the first time we hung out?**_

Chloe smiled, realising she was being serious now.

_**Okay sure :) see you there at eight?**_

_**I can't wait ;)**_

So...Chloe was going to hang out with Beca. Innocent or...? A date? Either way, Chloe missed her and was happy just to hang out.

* * *

"What are you grinning about?" Jesse asked.

They were stacking CDs in the radio station and he was giving her a suspicious look from across the desk.

"Uh, Stacie..." Beca lied, and Jesse immediately became uninterested.

Jesse didn't seem to like Stacie and Beca's arrangement much but he much preferred Stacie to Chloe. And speaking of Stacie, Beca had slowly spoken to her less over the previous week, following the night at Bumper's party. It was that Beca was upset about Stacie sleeping with someone else...she just didn't want to feel used any more. So. No more fuckbuddies.

"Anyway, my shift is done, so see you later," Beca said, leaving the radio station and heading home to get ready to meet Chloe.

She wasn't sure what to wear, but after having a long shower she settled on a tight fitting purple shirt and black jeans.

Beca left at about seven forty and caught the bus downtown, going into the bar and sitting down, waiting for Chloe to turn up with nervous butterflies fluttering around inside her.

"Hi," Beca got up from the bar as Chloe walked in, exhaling finally, not surprised that Chloe made her heart beat faster from how gorgeous she looked in a pretty coral shirt and light blue jeans.

"Hey."

Beca wasn't sure whether to hug her or not; she decided not to, since she didn't want to push it.

"Chloe and Beca hanging out take five," Beca laughed a little awkwardly.

"Yeah something like that," Chloe said, and they went to sit in a secluded booth at the back of the bar.

For a moment neither of them said anything, Beca just looked in Chloe's eyes, remembering how light blue and pretty they were.

"Soo how's it going?" Beca asked finally breaking the silence.

"Good," Chloe replied, fidgeting with her hands on the table. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Beca chuckled. "I'm really glad you texted me, otherwise I'd prob'ly be back in my dorm with Kimmy Jin and her Korean friends."

"Really? Are you saying you had nothing better to do on a Friday night than hang out with an old loser like me?" Chloe asked jokily, her eyes lighting up at the change in dynamic of the conversation.

"Nope, nothing better," Beca shrugged teasingly. "And how are you old? You're only like forty or whatever."

Chloe laughed but pretended to be offended.

"Shut up. At least I can legally drink in a bar."

"Shh, don't say that too loud, the bartender's been serving me for the past few months!" Beca joked.

"Sorry. And I'm twenty four," Chloe reiterated.

"And I'm twenty one," Beca winked at her.

"You're an idiot."

There eyes lingered for a second, and Chloe looked away, drinking her gin and tonic.

"You look hot by the way," Beca said, causing Chloe to choke a little. "Am I allowed to say that?"

"No you are not allowed to say that," Chloe said."But thanks."

"Do I?" Beca probed cheekily and Chloe gave her an incredulous look.

"You know you look hot."

She put a hand to her mouth, feigning surprise.

"Miss Beale, that is inappropriate!" Beca teased.

"Oh my gosh Beca!" Chloe exclaimed while Beca laughed at her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Teasing you is just so fucking easy!"

"Fuck off. I'm not easy" Chloe tried to frown but it was hard when Beca was too funny.

"Ahum, I beg to differ," Beca raised her eyebrows at Chloe.

"Miss Mitchell, save your sexcapades for your fuck-buddy."

"Oh, we're not buddies any more," Beca said more seriously, drinking her beer.

"Why?" Chloe inquired, curious.

"Dunno...I don't want to be with her any more," Beca said simply, but expanded because of the questioning look Chloe was giving her. "Not that I was _with_ her. I just...it really hurt how she just...always left afterwards. And one time I really needed her she was with someone else. It really hurt. I can't do it any more."

"That sucks. I'm sorry," Chloe's apology was genuine; she didn't like how sad Beca looked about it, and felt really guilty that she had ever hurt Beca in that way.

"What about you and your bf?" Beca changed the subject, making Chloe blush.

"We broke up," Chloe said. Beca looked a little surprised.

"Oh. Why?"

"I wasn't that into him really," Chloe decided to leave it at that.

Beca nodded understandably.

"He just wasn't a Beca Mitchell I guess," Beca shrugged seriously and Chloe felt like she'd just read her mind.

"Something like that."

Beca smirked.

"Yay win for me."

Chloe's blue eyes twinkled at her for a second, before she changed the subject.

"How's English going for you?"

"Alright. I think I might scrape a pass," Beca laughed. Choe did find it a little endearing how bad Beca was at English.

"Good."

"Yeah," Beca agreed. "Not so sure about my other classes though, since I generally don't go to any of them."

"Beca..." Chloe didn't mean to sound like such a teacher, but she couldn't quite help it.

"Sorry. I'm not cut out for school I guess."

"I guess not. What are you doing next year then?" Chloe asked, propping her chin on her hand and looking in Beca's dark blue eyes.

"Moving to LA if I'm allowed. If not, then I guess I'll have to major in something," Beca's face suggested that she really did not want to stay at college. Chloe secretly felt upset that she might move away. She didn't want Beca to leave at all.

"In what?" Chloe decided not to mention that she might miss Beca if she went to LA.

"Music probably."

"That's cool."

"Not really," Beca chuckled. "I'd probably fail that as well."

"I doubt it."

"Thanks. All right, can I ask more about you?" Beca asked, sitting up and looking at her intently.

"What, did you not find out enough last time?" Chloe laughed. No-one had ever been this interested in her before ever.

"No, I wanna know everything!" Beca insisted.

"Okay, okay. Ask away."

"Yay!"

They stayed in the bar til one in the morning, just talking. Beca found out pretty much everything that had happened in Chloe's life like ever, partially because she managed to get Chloe slightly drunk. It was really nice. They could literally talk for hours, they got on so frickin well. Beca had almost forgotten that fact because of all of the drama, but they literally could talk like they'd known each other their whole lives. It was amazing.

"Bec, it's getting pretty late," Chloe said.

"But it's Friday night!" Beca protested, not wanting to go home at all.

"Hmm."

Beca looked at her pleadingly and Chloe softened under Beca's dark blue gaze.

"Why don't you come back to mine?" Chloe asked after a moment of silence.

"Kay."

Beca held back a grin. There wasn't much more to be said as they walked out of the bar. Beca was in. Yes!

"I'm guessing you don't want a drink," Chloe said, shutting the door behind her, going into the kitchen and reading the note from Aubrey saying "out with Michael, back late or tomorrow morning" and realising they had the apartment to themselves.

"No," Beca said, following Chloe over to the dark kitchen.

Chloe didn't say anything for a while then Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe from behind, and placed a kiss on her neck. She felt Chloe tense up in her arms, her breathing getting shallower, their fingers lacing together around Chloe's body.

"Aubrey's out all night," Chloe said, her voice pathetically weak.

"Good."

Chloe turned around and Beca captured her in a sensual kiss. It was slow and passionate, and it was Chloe begging for access to Beca's tongue, her fears melting away against Beca's soft lips. Beca's thumb gently stroked Chloe's cheek; it was a comforting action but Chloe wanted Beca in a different way. She pulled off Beca's shirt and Beca smiled into Chloe's lips, gladly pulling the older woman in direction of the bedroom. This was how they were meant to be.

* * *

"I'm never gonna leave," Beca whispered, tracing patterns on Chloe's bare back, loving the way her breathing was slow and deep and her hair messy. Chloe seemed vulnerable somehow and Beca knew how she'd been badly hurt before. It was about two am now, and they were just lying in Chloe's bed, Chloe on her side, facing away from Beca.

"Do you promise?" Chloe asked almost childishly.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Chloe rolled over to face her.

"Can we be together?" Beca asked, biting her lip, desperate for Chloe to say yes.

Chloe nodded and smiled. Her heart felt so full.

"Secretly," Chloe said. "But. I would love that."

"Me too," Beca whispered.

Chloe just nodded wrapped her arms around Beca's body, resting her head on her shoulder and closing her tired blue eyes.

"Night Chlo'," Beca purred, stroking her hair.

"G'night."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I lied, I've updated twice. I'm such a fucking procrastinator omfg...revising is hard man, it's frickin hard okay don't judge me.**

**And what do you think obvs lol?**

**Pleaase review I guess this was a controversial chapter so I'd be happy to find out what you think**

**thanks for reading xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Beca missed Chloe. It was like she'd been cold her whole life, up until now. Up until Chloe. So...when Chloe wasn't around. Beca felt frozen.

She just sat back in Chloe's bed and waited for Chloe to come home after her class and make her feel whole again.

This was how most days went with Beca and Chloe. It was painful and electric and heartbreaking and beautiful all at the same time.

"You know it's Christmas break soon," Chloe said breaking the perfectly comfortable silence between them.

She played with Beca's hair, curled up under her duvet with Beca's arms wrapped around her body, her head rested on Chloe's chest. The curtains were closed and it was nine in the evening.

"Hmm," Beca acknowledged her, not bothering to open her eyes.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Chloe asked.

"Don't know," Beca mumbled, snuggling in closer to Chloe's chest, purring like a kitten.

"Oh my gosh," Chloe laughed but her heart swelled with affection.

"I want Christmas with you Chlo'," Beca said in a small voice.

"Hmm me too. I have to go back to Florida," Chloe admitted quietly and Beca immediately tensed up.

Chloe held her breath, waiting for what Beca might say.

"For how long?" Beca asked. The news had woken her up significantly, and worry was pulling at her heart.

"I don't know." Beca could hear the guilt in Chloe's voice but...guilt never changed anything. "A week or two."

Beca didn't want to argue with her even though she knew she couldn't possibly take a week alone, and definitely not at Christmas when her Dad would be around. Fuck.

"I'm sorry. It's the only time I see my family all year," Chloe tried to cuddle Beca, but she wriggled out of Chloe's arms.

"It's fine," Beca lied. "I understand."

"Bec..."

"Let's go to sleep."

Beca faked a smile and rolled over away from Chloe. Chloe just looked at her.

"Fine," she said and switched out the light.

Half an hour later Beca was back in her arms but they both knew it would not be a pleasant Christmas.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Beca."

Beca looked up and saw Stacie. It was the day after she'd found out about Chloe's Christmas plans and Beca was sat on the quad trying to do some work for French. It had been a long while since they'd spoken; a week or two, ever since Bumper's party.

"Thanks." Beca didn't smile at her. Her mind was still caught up on the fact that she would have to spend two weeks away from Chloe.

"You've disappeared off the face of the earth," Stacie said and Beca nodded, not saying much at all. "I'm sorry about that night."

"It's fine."

Stacie just stood there awkwardly while Beca looked back down at her work, wishing she'd just fuck off.

"Are you okay? What's going on with you?" Stacie asked. She sat down next to Beca on the grass. For fuck's sake.

"Nothing," Beca said and sighed. "I've been really behind on work, so. I'm failing a lot of classes right now."

"Really?" this didn't seem to convince Stacie, but Beca could not tell ANYONE about her and Chloe. The only person that knew was Aubrey, who was trustworthy. "You never seemed to care much before."

"I don't wanna get kicked out, so," Beca said, trying to signal the end of conversation.

It wasn't that she was particularly angry at Stacie or anything, she just didn't want Stacie asking her loads of questions about what she'd been up to, when what she'd been up to was hiding away falling desperately in love with someone she was not allowed to be with.

"Why don't you hang out with us any more?" Stacie asked.

"I just haven't kay, sorry I didn't realise you guys were so attached the way you fucking treat me! Sorry Stacie, but I'm busy right now, if you really wanna hang out then I'm sure we can schedule something for some other time, okay?" Beca practically snapped.

Stacie looked hurt.

"Okay...bye..."

She left and Beca sighed, lying back and stressing out about everything even more.

* * *

So there it was December the seventh and there was a week left of school. Campus was colder than usual, perhaps the one thing that Chloe would not miss when she left for Florida in seven days. What she would miss were the nights of Beca. Beca was fucking reliant on her. She seemed like the sarcastic joker that liked drinking and didn't give a fuck about much...but she was not. She was like a little girl. It was nice...but it was also hard because she didn't want to make her mad. It was like now that Beca had let someone all the way into her life she'd become so afraid of being hurt that she just clung to Chloe for dear life. So Chloe leaving her alone all Christmas with her fucked up family was probably not a great idea. She just didn't have a choice.

"Hey Chlo', I planned something tonight," Beca said coming up to her at the end of English. She kept her distance in case anyone was watching.

"You did?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay," Chloe said. "I can't wait."

"Good."

* * *

**Author's note: you may be able to tell from this chapter that I'm feeling quite down today lol, hope you enjoyed, expect a date next chapter and angst too probably thankyou pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeee review? reviews are so helpful anyway thanks xxxxx**


	15. please help

**Author's note: I have no fucking idea to take this now aha you guys I'd like to apologise for my lack of plot and character development/consistency and my temperamental self-esteem levels sorry, if you could maybe help me out with some ideas cos I'm just like why do I even try at the moment I'm going through a small life crisis, please help? from heather sorry if you were expecting a new chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: hey everyone, I got some really great responses thanks to everyone particularly the people that PMed me aw thanks so much. So, I kinda thought about all the suggestions, and I figured since this is too conversational and like superficial and shit so I thought I'd use the ideas that allow more character history and like backgrounds if you get my drift, enjoy anyway. If it's shit and you hate it then I'm really sorry**** I did try honestly**. This directly follows on from chapter 14 btw. Sorry if you don't enjoy**  
**

* * *

Beca turned up at Chloe's apartment right on time that evening. She hadn't planned much, they were going to a pretty little French cafe Beca had found downtown, because Beca realised that she and Chloe mostly just hung out naked in Chloe's bedroom, and she wanted to surprise Chloe and do something romantic and grown up.

"Hey you," Chloe said as she opened the door.

Aubrey waved to Beca from where she was sat on the sofa before Chloe shut the front door and followed Beca out into the corridor.

"Hi," Beca kissed Chloe quickly on the lips, before they turned to walk down the stairs. "Shall we go?"

"Sure. So where are we going?" Chloe was smiling excitedly.

"Uh, there's this little French cafe in the city, it's nice, I thought we could have dinner?"

Beca saw worry flash through Chloe's eyes for a second, but she didn't let her smile falter. And then Beca remembered Chloe had a weird thing about eating. Shit.

"Um, yeah," Chloe agreed, taking Beca's hand and lacing their fingers together. Beca didn't buy it for a second- she'd actually never seen Chloe eat anything ever. They'd had a lot of alcohol together and the odd coffee...but they'd never been for lunch or dinner. Which was odd really.

So they headed down the street through town in the direction of the restaurant, dropping hands just in case anyone was around to see from college. Chloe seemed quiet, but she put up a good front to Beca, smiling and laughing at whatever sarcastic comments Beca came up with. But Beca knew her. They hadn't been dating long (two weeks) but Beca could tell that she was nervous or tense or whatever. She wasn't one hundred percent why, but Beca had definitely noticed.

They got there fifteen minutes later and the waiter took them to a table in the corner. It was small place with vintage photos and paintings hung on dark red walls with low lighting from candles on tables. There were four other couples having dinner; it was half past eight now so it was pretty busy in the small room. Beca smiled at Chloe wondering how this was gonna go.

"Can I get you guys some drinks?" the waiter, a young guy with an actual French accent.

"Ouais, je voudrais un biere," Beca said in smooth French (she took French as one of her classes). Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Oui mademoiselle, quelle biere voulez-vous?" he asked, easily slipping into his mother-tongue.

"Un Heisler s'il vous plait."

"Oui bien sur. Et pour vous?" the waiter turned to Chloe.

"Yeah, can I have uh white wine?" Chloe said, feeling kinda dumb but also shocked that her girlfriend spoke fucking French.

"Sure. And any starters?"

"Oui, je peux avoir française soupe à l'oignon? Et que pensez-vous de ma date, elle est belle, non?" Beca smirked at the waiter, enjoying the look of lust in Chloe's blue eyes.

"Bien sur, et oui, elle est magnifque," he agreed, smiling at Beca knowingly. "Would you like a starter?"

"Oh, no," Chloe blushed adorably.

"Okay, be right back," the waiter said.

The waiter left and Beca innocently checked her phone, deliberately playing off the fact that Chloe was looking at her in awe.

"Beca that was hot," Chloe said, breaking the silence, and making Beca bite her lip to hold back a grin, because she knew just how hot she was.

"What was?" Beca smirked.

"Oh my gosh I hate you stop it!" Chloe laughed, throwing her napkin at her across the table.

"I can't help being so sexy, Chlo'," Beca loved teasing her.

"Shut up- OH my gosh!"

Chloe's eyes widened ridiculously wide and she grabbed the menu and held it up to hide her face, ducking down close to the table in hope to hide herself.

"What?" Beca was totally confused. "Chloe what's going on?"

Beca turned around, she as baffled; nothing seemed strange to her, everyone was eating, there was a tall guy with dark hair in a blue shirt and jeans walking past from the toilets, nothing strange...but then the guy stopped at their table.

"Chloe?"

Chloe reluctantly lowered the menu. She could not believe it for a moment. It was Tom. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Hi," he said, but Chloe looked like she really did not wanna talk to him.

"Uh...Beca let's leave," Chloe said, standing up.

"Chloe, what are you doing, why haven't you called me back?" Tom asked. He didn't seem too angry but Beca didn't like the aggressive stance he'd taken over Chloe, or his tone of voice.

"What, why?" Beca said, not moving from her chair. She was angry at whoever this guy was but also slightly bummed out that their date was ruined.

"Why are you leaving, I just wanna talk to you jeez, would you call me back once in a while?" he spat at her, and Beca stood up, glaring at him.

"Beca, let's go now," Chloe insisted, pushing past Tom and beckoning Beca to follow her.

"Chloe I just wanna talk!" Tom yelled.

Beca shoved him hard as she walked past, and as soon as they were out on the street Chloe was walking away at warp speed and Beca had to jog to keep up, totally confused and a little pissed.

"Chlo', you wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked, skipping alongside her girlfriend, a little out of breath.

"Hmm...no," Chloe shook her head.

The street was quite empty and Chloe was walking up a hill towards the park. She didn't say anything for a while before they sat down on a bench.

"You know that guy?" Beca asked tentatively.

"Uh yeah."

"Who is he?"

"Tom..."

"Hmm?"

Chloe sighed and threw out her hands a little exasperatedly.

"We grew up together...I uh we went out for a while. His Dad is best friends with mine. One day he turned up here in Atlanta and said he was living here, I always had a crush on him, but I knew he was a real dickhead. He convinced me he wasn't somehow...so we went out and moved in together...I was totally clueless. I was naive. I took a chance. And he was cheating on me. A lot. So we broke up."

Chloe looked cut up and Beca's heart tightened painfully. She hated to see Chloe so fragile.

"That's horrible," Beca said.

She squeezed Chloe's hands and Chloe smiled in a pretend kind of way. Beca felt really fucking sad for her. She promised to herself that she'd never make Chloe feel that way.

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, sadly. "I'm so sorry I ruined your date. I just can't be near him."

"No, it's fine."

"You wanna go back to mine and speak French to me?" Chloe asked, a suggestive glint in her eye.

"Oui mademoiselle."

* * *

Beca got back to her dorm the next day- it was the last day of term before the Christmas holidays and the last day before Chloe left for Florida. Beca was dreading going home to her dad and Sheila. She had considered calling her mom but...no. Beca's mom was a loose cannon, she was unstable and needy, and even though she would love to spend Christmas with Beca, Beca would just feel so guilty about the fact that she allowed herself to lose contact with her. So, no, Beca could not deal with that. At least her dad would leave her alone, even if he did bitch at her.

The day seemed to drag as Beca dragged herself through each class, bored as hell and her mind on the fact that she had to spend two weeks away from Chloe. Gosh, it was gonna be a long two weeks. And a long day.

Chloe's day was just as monotonous, teaching was usually fun for her but she was hyper-aware that a) Beca would be left alone for two weeks with her horrible dad and b) there was a strong likelihood that Tom might also be going home to Florida and she may have to see him. She was glad to be seeing her family. But. Maybe it could've happened under better circumstances. Fuck, nothing was ever fucking easy was it?

Beca and Chloe had agreed to say goodbye to each other that evening. Beca didn't decide to try again with another dinner date, since Chloe clearly was not into that, so they were back to just hanging in Chloe's apartment. It was fun and there was no-one there to spot them together, but Beca did sort of wish they could do more relationship stuff, instead of just getting naked.

Not only that, but Beca wanted to know what was Chloe's deal with the whole eating thing. It seemed like something she should really, really know about. But Beca just hoped that she would find out over time...right?

_**Hey, you still coming over?xxxx **_Chloe texted Beca, finally back at home with a glass of wine.

Aubrey was out with her new doctor boyfriend, Michael, so she had the apartment to herself.

_**Yeah, I'm on the bus now, see you in five bbe xxxx 3**_

Chloe smiled at the text. Who would've guessed that the alternative and badass Beca Mitchell called her babe and put four kisses and a heart? Only Chloe knew that.

Chloe heard a knock at the door a while later, and quickly answered it, feeling relieved as Beca pulled her into a warm hug.

"Hey," Chloe breathed into Beca's brown hair.

"God, I'm gonna fucking miss you," Beca said, her arms tightly wrapped around the redhead's neck.

She let go of Chloe and looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said weakly.

They went inside and snuggled up on the sofa, Chloe's arms wrapped around Beca, her chin affectionately resting on Beca's head. They sat in silence for a while, Chloe's thumbs gently stroking Beca's hand where their fingers were entwined. The warmth of the smaller girl was so comforting and Chloe just felt whole.

"I love you Chlo'," Beca said quietly.

Her heart practically stopped, waiting for Chloe to reply. Oh gosh.

Chloe couldn't believe Beca had just said that. But she was so fucking happy that she did.

"I love you too."

Beca turned around and looked in Chloe's eyes, almost wondering if those words had really just come out of Chloe's mouth. And then Beca leaned in and kissed her softly, communicating everything she was trying to say, desperate for Chloe to know how she felt. And after a moment Beca smiled into Chloe's lips feeling totally elated, as Chloe's tongue slid into her mouth. Chloe was so perfect. If only she didn't have to leave.

* * *

**Author's note: so next chapter is Christmas chapter, hope you didn't hate it, let me know I guess**

**Sorry that it's been a while since I updated, I lost confidence quite a lot then i kinda started writing a movie...**

**anyway, review? Thankyou so much for reading! really thanks if you got this far and didn't give up**


	17. Chapter 17

_**We run things things don't run we, don't take nothing from nobody.**_

* * *

Chloe woke up early the next morning, alone for the first time in two weeks. It felt lonely waking up without Beca, and it was hard to remember how she did it before- but she pulled herself out of bed anyway, and took a quick shower. It was six am and she had a flight to get at ten thirty, so things might be slightly rushed. Chloe didn't bother dressing up and just put on jeans and a blue sweater, before throwing a load of clothes and the presents for her family in a suitcase and pouring a quick coffee before heading out.

She drove along the road out of Atlanta towards the airport, trying hard not to text Beca. She missed her already and it'd barely been ten hours since they'd been together. And since Beca said she loved her. That had been nice. Really nice.

Somehow, Chloe found herself in the queue to board the plane to Jacksonville an hour later, no more awake than she had been before. She took her phone from her pocket and saw a missed call from her mom, and pressed dial with a sigh.

"Hey honey!" Angie Beale's bright voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Hi mom," Chloe managed to say in a light a voice as possible, moving forwards slowly towards the terminal doors.

"How you doing?" the question was light but Chloe could tell she meant was she eating, how did she feel about Tom, how was her job, was she looking for a place of her own and all of the many questions Chloe did not feel like answering.

"I'm good, I'm just about to board the plane," Chloe said, signifying that she was in no state to talk.

"Great! I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah me too," Chloe tried to sound convincing but missing Beca felt like a hole in her heart. "Mom, I have to go."

The queue was speeding along now and Chloe got her boarding pass to hand.

"Okay, see you this afternoon."

"Yeah. Bye!"

Chloe hung up and gave the stewardess her ticket, following others out and walking across the tarmac to the plane, ready to leave Atlanta behind.

* * *

Beca didn't get out of bed until twelve. Kimmy Jin had already left to go home and Chloe would be already be on the plane to Florida, so she didn't really have much reason to get up at all. She felt empty and just prayed that the two weeks would go quickly. Because living without Chloe hurt.

_**Hey, you still here? **_Beca got a text from Stacie.

Normally, Beca might've deleted it, but...today?

_**Yeah, are you?**_

She sat up, pushing hair from her eyes and waiting for a reply.

_**Yeah, seems like we're the only ones. You wanna hang tonight, hit the clubs?**_

Beca thought it over. Getting wasted might really help.

_**Sure, what time?**_

She quickly tapped into her phone.

_**I'll swing by around seven **_Stacie replied quickly.

Beca wasn't too excited but was happy to be filling painful time with meaningless frivolity in the shape of Stacie and alcohol. The night would probably end up Beca getting wasted and staggering home by herself because Stacie had left with someone else. But. It couldn't hurt.

_**Cool :)**_

* * *

Chloe left Jacksonville airport an hour and a half later and met her taxi driver in the arrivals lounge. They chatted in the taxi about Chloe's job, Atlanta, whether the driver knew her family or not. It was mind-numbing.

The familiar sights of her neighbourhood in Jacksonville was comforting and she felt home again, and her house looked smaller and older when they arrived outside, but then it always did every time she came home.

Chloe thanked and paid the cabbie and dragged her suitcase up to the front door, ringing the bell, and taking a big breath in anticipation of the next two weeks.

"Chloe!" she was immediately pulled into a bear hug from her mom, always just as quick to answer the door.

"Hi," she was slightly winded, from the hug. "Dad, hi!"

"Baby," Hamish Beale hugged Chloe too.

Chloe followed her parents through the threshold and into her old house. Chloe's mom Angie looked a lot like her but in her prime she was, in Chloe's mind, taller, thinner, more interesting and generally more attractive. Chloe wasn't much like her mom; Angie was a saleswoman for a furniture shop. She was grounded, with a good husband and a plan buttt Chloe was a daydreamer, she liked books. Her sister Leah was more like Angie.

Hamish Beale was a mechanic, he made a steady wage. He had auburn hair that was receding. He was kind of dumb but he loved Chloe, even if he wasn't sure how to talk to her a lot of the time. Sometimes it frustrated Chloe that he couldn't man up and be strong. But he was better than her mom she figured.

They went into the front room and sat down, switching on the TV and flopping back on the sofas.

"So, how've you been?" Chloe's mom asked.

Chloe avoided eye contact, not wanting to go into the gory details of her life.

"Good," she lied simply.

"You know what I mean."

Chloe's eyes flicked to the photo of Leah on the mantlepiece and her heart tightened horribly.

Leah was Chloe's big sister. She was smart, popular, pretty, head of the cheerleaders. And she died in a car crash when she was sixteen. Chloe was fourteen at the time- Chloe, Leah and the oldest Beale sibling, Josh, were driving home from a party late one night. Josh was seventeen, and he'd Chloe called him telling him to pick them up because Leah was a wreck, and she couldn't drive. Josh turned up to drive them home, Leah was so wasted, she was yelling and Josh swerved the car. Leah was on the side that smashed into the tree and she died instantly. After that Josh left for college and Chloe felt so guilty that it wasn't her who died. She was convinced that it should've been her and started to hate herself pretty badly. Her parents were grieving so much that they didn't even notice she'd stopped eating, but she lost three stone. Eventually they took notice, and she went to rehab in summer vacation before senior year, but...it was a rough time.

"I've been good. Honestly. When's Josh coming?" Chloe asked, changing the subject.

"He should be here any minute," Hamish thankfully jumped in. Chloe's dad was pretty awkward about the past. He held in everything about Leah so didn't like getting into big conversations about it, even though Angie did.

"Great."

* * *

Beca got a knock on the door of her dorm. It was eight o clock now, and she was ready to go, wearing a short black dress. She felt kinda stupid but it couldn't really hurt could it?

"Hey Stacie," she opened the door to the tall girl wearing a red dress showing off her long legs and pretty much everything else.

"Becaa!" Stacie pulled her into a tight hug, and Beca pushed her off.

She smelt of alcohol already.

"Yeah, no hugging," Beca said definitely.

"Why, you taken?" Stacie asked, leaning on the door and purposely looking at Beca with big puppy eyes.

"Uh, no but," Beca shook her head

"Come on, let's go," Stacie grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her out the door.

"Are you seriously drunk already?"

"Don't be borrrrrrinnnnng."

Beca sighed.

"Why did I agree to this?"

* * *

"Hey everyone!"

Chloe finally exhaled as her older brother Josh came in, followed by his wife Rachel. It would be a lot easier now he was here; he knew how to handle Chloe's mom. Ever since Leah died Josh had stepped up to be the strongest member of the family, and he was the only person that fully understood Chloe.

They all hugged and caught up, it was nice but Chloe could feel the familiar pain inside, thinking about who Leah would've turned out to be, wondering what job she would've had, who she would've ended up with. She'd been gone a long time but the Beale family had never and would never be the same.

They had dinner then stayed up late drinking and chatting before turning in late. Chloe shut her eyes but couldn't sleep. If only Beca was there with her.

* * *

**sorry guys, if I don't post this now I might lose motivation to ever finish the chapter. sorry it's short, buttt expect more soon i promise please review, thankyou for reading xxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"So Chloe, what's been going on?" Josh asked.

The Beale family were out on a walk. It was a particularly chilly December day- about nine degrees celcius- so Chloe was wrapped up in a fur lined denim jacket. They were in a beautiful park and Chloe and Josh were hanging back behind the others. It'd been two days now since Chloe left Atlanta, she missed Beca painfully.

"Uh, a lot to be honest," Chloe confessed, talking about herself for the first time of the whole trip.

"Really? Like what? Tom?" he cut to the chase, he knew Chloe well.

"We broke up."

Josh looked sympathetically at Chloe then said:

"Good."

"Yeah. He's...you know. Tom."

Josh nodded knowingly, and put his arm around his sister comfortingly. He was taller than her by a lot, he was six foot three, with blonde hair that was always spiked up, and the same blue eyes as Chloe and Leah. Chloe had always seen him as more of a father figure than her father, except he was young enough for him to understand her. He was a good brother. He worked as a fireman in Chicago, so this cold was not quite as shocking to him as it was to Chloe.

"I'm guessing that's not the only thing?" he said intuitively.

"No..." Chloe said, traipsing down the gravel path following their mom and dad and Rachel.

"So? Are you seeing someone new?" Josh asked. How did he always pick up on everything?

"Yeah," Chloe admitted. "And...she's perfect."

Josh stopped and looked totally surprised.

"She? Woah, Chlo I had no idea."

"Yeah, well, I didn't anticipate it," Chloe was blushing a little. She'd never had to come out before and it wasn't much fun. Although, it was quite liberating.

"Tell me about her then," he said, smiling at his little sister.

"Uh, her name's Beca, she's gorgeous and hilarious...but."

"But what?" he looked confused.

"Okay, this is gonna sound so bad," Chloe took a deep breath.

"It's fine, tell me."

"She's eighteen."

"Oh...how did it happen?"

Chloe sighed and shrugged.

"She was persistent," Chloe said. "But I love her. And I'm glad she was. So."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. Are you happy?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. I miss her a lot."

"I bet. You gonna tell mom and dad?" Josh asked.

"Not if I can help it. But I guess at some point it'll become unavoidable so."

"I'll support you."

"Thanks. What about you though?" Chloe asked, switching the subject.

"Well, you know me."

* * *

Beca had spent her christmas break so far doing absolutely nothing. She went out with Stacie one time and got pretty wasted, but apart from that she just stayed in her dorm room, praying that her dad wouldn't call, asking her to come home for Christmas. The thing was, if Beca's dad never called...then she could just spend Christmas alone. That would be great.

It was about six o clock one day and Beca was painfully lonely. She missed Chloe so badly and living your life in this way was not advisable. So she got out a bottle of rum and drank it all. What else was there to do?

"Hey Chloe I fucking miss youuuu, like so fucking much I miss you more than anything you gorgeous ginger, call me back? Please? Call me!"

"Beca?"

Beca sat up and her heart nearly exploded at the sound of Chloe's voice through the phone.

"Oh my gosh Chlo'! Hi!"

"Hey," she sounded distant, even in Beca's drunken state. "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Beca laughed, so glad to hear from her, but also confused as to why the conversation was seeming a little awkward.

There was silence for a while and Beca could hear a guy's voice in the background.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, wondering why Chloe wasn't saying very much at all. Did she not miss her or something...?

"I'm at a family party," Chloe said.

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah- _shut up Tom,_" Chloe said in a hushed whisper and Beca immediately thought what the fuck.

"Who's Tom? Are you with that guy right now?" Beca asked.

"No-well yeah but-" "_Chloe put the phone down would you, I'm getting lonely over here_."

That was undeniably Tom's voice.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Beca asked gravely.

"Nothing, I swear, nothing. _Tom, get off me!" _Did she really think Chloe couldn't hear that?!

"What the fuck Chloe?! Go fuck yourself!"

Beca hung up and threw the phone across the room, watching it smash and bursting into angry, drunken tears.

What the fuck?

* * *

"Tom would you fuck off, see what you've fucking done! Go away now!" Chloe screamed at him.

They were in the kitchen of Chloe's house while their families chatted away in the living room.

"Didn't you hear me? Fuck off!"

"Fine!" Tom yelled, and stormed out the back door, slamming it hard.

God, why did she even agree to talk to him? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

* * *

"Stacie, would you come round? I really need a friend right now," Beca pleaded with a shaking voice.

"Okay, see you in ten minutes hun."

Beca wiped her eyes then punched the wall. Fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone...was this a bad chapter or...? I'm sorry, I really am.**

**review? Thanks for reading, constructive criticism welcomed honestly **


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: so this is the 19th chapter, I guess I never have a structure really haha but tbh i do have an endgame (never used that word before) it's enjoyable for me sometimes, hopefully for you guys too...idk. thankyou for the lovely people that read this and review honestly cheers you guys, oh this is directly carrying on from last chapter since i guess it was a cliffhanger. sorry if you don't like it I'm not very good at writing as you may have noticed**

* * *

"What's happened?"

Beca opened the door to Stacie, biting down on her lip hard, blood on her bruised knuckles. Stacie was dressed modestly for once in jeans and a grey sweater but Beca barely noticed she was so angry and upset, she just gazed at her friend through tired eyes. Stacie looked so fine, Beca couldn't process the fact that around her things were going on as usual while her head was spinning and angry thoughts were rotating endlessly.

She was questioning everything. Was Chloe really cheating? Why was Tom there? Why did Beca feel like there was such a barrier between them? There were so many unknowns. Beca felt like she had really let Chloe in and she realised that Chloe had not done the same...God, she was a fucking idiot. Chloe was too good for her. Why had she been so fucking stupid and gone against everything she always believed in? Beca never let anyone in. Because she knew deep down that nobody could ever love her. And she didn't deserve anyone's love either. Fucking hell.

"Oh gosh," Stacie sighed, following Beca inside.

Beca sat down on her bed and pushed her fists into each other, enjoying the pain. Her head pounded, but it wasn't just the alcohol. She felt embarrassed and furious and so wrapped in everything. She played the phone call over and over again, then images of her and Chloe together came back too. She blinked hard, and tried to push them away.

"Hun, you reek of alcohol and there's an empty rum bottle on the floor, I think you just need to calm down and take a moment," Stacie said calmly and sensibly. Beca didn't even notice how out of character she was being. "What happened?"

Beca shrugged and sniffed. God, she had the worst headache ever.

"Bec," Stacie said kindly, putting a hand on Beca's, gently stroking the bruises with her thumb. Beca looked down at Stacie's hand, forgetting how to speak for a moment. She wasn't fully sure why she even called Stacie...but she knew for sure that if she was alone too long then she might do something to seriously regret.

"I'm dating someone," Beca admitted, sort of blurting it out, blinking away tears, "I just called her...I think she's cheating on me."

Stacie looked surprised.

"How d'you know?" Stacie asked.

Beca shrugged exasperatedly.

"She was whispering to her ex on the other side of the phone. She's in Florida right now...I'm just...I don't deserve her...But I fucking love her Stace."

Beca's voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek, but she angrily wiped it away. She felt so weak.

"Are you sure she really did?" Stacie asked softly, squeezing Beca's dainty hand. It was a comforting gesture but given their history...

Beca nodded. Her mind was fucked, and...she turned to look at Stacie. And all of a sudden her eyes were on Stacie's lips. She couldn't even stop herself.

* * *

"You're a fucking bitch Chloe!" Tom yelled up in her face, shoving her back against the kitchen counter. "You know that?"

Chloe cried and pushed him away but he had an iron grip on her forearms, and his disgusting alcohol breath was on her skin.

"Get off me," she tried to shout, tears rolling down her cheeks.

It was dark in the kitchen and there was music playing loudly in the living room next door so no-one could hear her crying.

"And you're a dyke you know how fucked that is? Answer me!"

He shook her hard and suddenly she kneed him in his crotch, taking the opportunity to slip away from him grasp while he grunted in pain, but he grabbed her arm again and pulled her back.

Tom slapped her across the face, hard.

She fell to the floor, light going fuzzy in front of her eyes, Chloe wasn't sure what happened next but she heard Josh's deep voice, the spine chilling sound of flesh crunching against bone, glass smashing and doors slamming. As she came to five minutes later, she saw Josh stood in the middle of the kitchen, breathing heavily, red faced, massaging bloody knuckles.

"Are you okay?" he growled.

Chloe nodded weakly.

"He's gone."

Josh took her hand and pulled her up, and the pain kicked in. He hugged her and she cried onto her brother's shoulder.

* * *

"Beca stop," Stacie breathed between kisses.

Beca was sat on Stacie's lap, trying to pull her top off, Stacie's hands on Beca's tiny waist. God, this felt good, her mind was blissfully blank as she let Stacie's tongue slide back into her mouth moaning and tugging harder at Stacie's clothes.

"I don't want to," Beca growled, trying to regain control of Stacie's lips. Stacie kissed her back for a few more seconds, then said:

"Yes, you do," Stacie pushed her away by her shoulders.

Beca just looked in her eyes desperately. She couldn't take rejection on top of everything else.

"Please," she practically begged her.

"You don't want to cheat on someone you're in love with," Stacie told her.

"I..."

Everything flooded back Beca realised what she was doing. Oh fucking hell. Things were really fucked now weren't they. She climbed off Stacie, sighing. Then she started to cry.

Stacie wrapped an arm around her friend and Beca thankfully let everything out.

If this two weeks didn't end soon, who knew what could happen.

* * *

"So what happened?" Josh asked his sister gently.

They were sat out on the swings in the back garden- Chloe was thankful that Josh had saved her and taken her away from their prying family. It was dark and freezing cold outside, and the cold bit at Chloe's burning cheek. She could feel a bruise coming on beneath her eye. Fuck's sake.

"Uh, he just started screaming at me," Chloe said, trying hard to breath deeply.

"Why?" Josh asked.

Chloe shrugged pathetically.

"He was fucking wasted."

Josh's jaw clenched. Chloe could tell just how much he despised Tom.

"At first he was being fine and I just tolerated him," Chloe began, then dropped her head in her hands, thinking of Beca. "Then Beca rang me, and he was grabbing my hand and shit and I told him to get off me and she heard and screamed at me. I think she thinks I was cheating oh my gosh...fucking hell, then I screamed at him and told him to go away then he got mad."

Josh looked furious and Chloe just glared at the ground.

"I hate coming home," Chloe said childishly.

"Me too."

Chloe sighed.

"I think I've really fucking hurt Beca, Josh, she's so insecure about **_everything_**. I feel awful," Chloe pulled at her fingers frustratedly.

Josh could see just how cut up his sister was, and he put a hand on her shoulders comforting.

"Chlo', she loves you, you love her. You'll work it out. Everything will be fine."

He smiled at her and Chloe felt herself really trusting him. Maybe everything would be fine.

She could hope anyway.

* * *

**A/N: too controversial...? sorry :/ what did you think, be as honest as you like, btw I tweaked the last chapter to make more sense to this one, dw about that. reviews good or bad, all are welcomed **

**thankyou for reading this far through, honestly**


	20. Chapter 20

Chloe woke up the next day feeling so damn sick of her house and all the bad memories. She got out of bed and took a shower but couldn't shake the feeling that she just didn't want to be there any more. She was totally sick of everything. Fuck. And Beca seemed so damn far away.

"Hey Chloe," Josh greeted her as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

It was another cold day and the sun was shining into the homely kitchen through the window. Chloe remembered how Tom had slapped her the day before. He'd been so wasted. Ugh, it just hurt that memory.

"Hi."

"Jeez, Chlo', where's that black eye from?" Chloe's dad got up to look closely at Chloe's eye.

She shrugged and slid away from him, sitting down, and letting her hair fall in front of her eyes.

"Chloe Beale, what happened?" he asked, being fatherly for like the first time since Leah died.

Chloe just glared at him.

"Tom was drunk and he slapped me."

"What?!" Rachel and Chloe's mom exclaimed, coming into the kitchen from where they'd been sat next door in the living room.

"Then Josh beat the shit out of him," Chloe said. She was angry and she wasn't even sure why. She coudn't stop thinking about Beca.

"I thought you and Tom were together," Chloe's mom said, and Chloe just looked at her like she was fucking stupid; she was.

There was a moment where everyone seemed totally confused, then Josh just looked at her as if to say, now is the time to fess up.

"So, will you tell us what's going on with now Chlo'?" Chloe's dad asked.

Chloe looked at her family, sat at the table with her arms crossed tightly. Josh was sat next to her supportively and on the other side of the table was Chloe's parents and Rachel, looking at her confused and expectant.

"Sure," she nearly spat, feeling super defensive all of a sudden.

"What happened with Tom?" Chloe's mom asked.

Chloe took a deep breath and shrugged.

"He cheated on me. A lot. So we broke up," Chloe said.

Chloe's dad's fists clenched and Chloe could see how pissed he was. Josh put a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Chlo', if we knew we'd never have invited him," Chloe's mom said.

"It's fine."

"So, if you're not with Tom then are you seeing anyone else?"

Chloe was silent for a moment, then she slowly nodded.

They were all looking at her.

"Who?" Chloe's dad asked.

"Don't go mental," Chloe warned them.

"Why would we go mental?" they were all looking at her stupidly and she was so fucking pissed.

"Cos I'm dating a girl all right, I'm going out with a woman, Jesus Christ!"

There was an intense silence.

"Chloe, honey, I don't care at all," Chloe's mom said quietly. "I love you no matter what."

"Thanks."

Chloe suddenly felt pretty emotional and her mom came over to hug her.

"Why didn't you invite her?" Chloe's dad asked and Chloe shrugged when the hugging was all over.

"I didn't think you'd want to meet her," Chloe admitted.

"I'd love to meet her."

"Yeah me too."

Chloe just looked at her family. She realised she could probably invite Beca.

"You want me to call her?" Chloe asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

Beca woke up the next day with a crippling hangover. She groaned as she rolled out of bed feeling kind of...embarrassed, tired and mostly just lonely. Gosh, she could barely believe that she kissed Stacie the day before- what an awful mistake. The morning brought her a lot of clarity and Beca realised that Chloe probably wasn't cheating on her, and that she'd probably only made things a lot worse between them by yelling at her. Oh man, she was such an embarrassment...

Beca decided to get up and take a shower, getting dressed in jeans and a sweater. Still no news from the family, so her Christmas was looking lonely and sad. Still, that was better than Christmas with her relatives.

At eleven, she went into town to buy alcohol and cigarettes. Beca didn't smoke normally, mainly because Kimmy Jin ratted her out whenever she did and Jesse and Stacie hated it, but since no-one was around she took up her old habit. Beca decided to walk home; she lit up a inhaled deeply, letting the smoke bite at her tired throat. She'd fucking missed this. A little bit of self destruction to get rid of stupid emotions. She felt a lot better.

Beca's phone started to ring- holy shit it was Chloe.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bec', it's me," Chloe said. Her voice was actually pretty bright; she seemed pretty happy to be speaking to her.

"Hi," Beca's previous anger faded away hearing Chloe's light voice.

"Um, so I'm sorry about last night..."

"It's fine, I was drunk I uh, I wasn't thinking straight..." shit did Beca tell her about Stacie or...? Oh my gosh...

"Yeah, so was Tom, he slapped me-"

"WHAT?!"

"I have a pretty rad black eye," Chloe laughed a little nervously.

Beca stopped dead in the street not even believing what she'd just heard.

"Oh my gosh Chlo', are you all right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, I was wondering...would you uh maybe wanna spend Christmas with me? I miss you Bec'. I want you here."

Beca grinned.

"I'd love to."

"Yay!" Chloe exclaimed and Beca giggled.

"I'll get the first plane ticket I can then," Beca said.

"Great. Um, and I'll tell you everything when you get here."

"Everything?"

Beca was confused.

"Yeah, I'll explain later."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Beca grinned and hurried home to buy a ticket to Florida.

* * *

**Okay sorry it's short yes it's conversational, the whole fic is conversational sorry I don't know how to change it so :/ Anyway, it's short because I have a clear idea of where to go next so that will be up by tomorrow probably **

**thanks for reading please please review if you have anything to say**

**Just a quick note, if anyone has any free time, I recently wrote two oneshots called this is goodbye and sorry's not enough...? tell me what you think, if you're procrastinating or just bored or whatever theyre not long**


End file.
